Aurelia: Prophecy of a Half Demon Girl
by xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx
Summary: Aurelia, a girl separated from her family at seven years old, finds herself the object of a prophecy that can possibly destroy everything she knows, and everyone she loves. couples: RobxStar, BBxOC, RaexOC, others to be determined.
1. Chapter 1: The Prophecy Begins

_**Chapter One: The Prophecy Begins**_

__A woman with long, pitch black hair and emerald eyes ran down the hall of a large corridor, with two you girls right behind her, struggling slightly to keep up. They both have silver hair and cat ears, but the first has golden eyes, and the second had green just like her mother.

"Hurry along now," the woman said, her voice strained with urgency. She couldn't believe the sight she'd just seen, her own mate had turned against her, and tried to kill her and their children. She felt tears sting her eyes.

"Lady Mirand'r please, wait!" A voice floated down the hallway.

The woman, Mirand'r paused, and turned to see three beautiful young women, each had long silvery blond hair, and golden eyes. "Ladies Trinity, Serenity, Diaspro," Mirand'r bowed her head to the ancient sisters of her mate. "What news do you bring?" she asked, still walking down the hall.

"Our, brother, the Lord Aryn, has gone on the rampage," Trinity answered, with a slight bow of her head.

"You and the young princesses must get to safety, lest Aryn find you and kill you all," Diaspro said, causing the two young girls to gasp and their eyes to widen in fear.

"Mama, is daddy gonna kill us?" The golden eyed twin asked, fear in her voice.

"Hush Aurelia, nothing is going to happen to you," Mirand'r said her voice soothing, as she slid a hand over her daughter's head. Aurelia didn't look satisfied, and she exchanged a look with her sister.

"To hide you and your girls, we must split them up," Serenity said solemnly. "We will send Aurelia to live with their older half brother Shane in Azerath with Queen Arella and princess Rachel."

"As for Koriand'r," Trinity said eying the green eyed twin, who swallowed the lump in her throat. "We will send her to live with your sister on Tameran, with her daughter,"

"And what of me?" Mirand'r asked, not liking the idea of losing her daughters.

"You will drink this," Diaspro said, holding up a small crystal vile, filled with a black liquid. "It is the Drought of Death,"

"But won't that make me seem dead?" Mirand'r asked, incredulous.

"That is the intention, if our brother thinks you dead, he will have no reason to harm you any more," Serenity said, ignoring the young half demon's whimpers.

"All right, but after the girls leave I don't want them to see me like this," Mirand'r said, her head held high. She then knelt on the ground so she was level with the young girls. "Girls I want you to behave yourselves okay?" She asked, the girls nodded while Koriand'r wiped at her eyes. "Remember, that mommy and daddy will always love you, and be with you....right....here," she pointed to both girls' hearts.

"We'll miss you mama," the girls wailed in unison.

"Quickly, he comes," Serenity said in a hushed tone. Trinity and Serenity chanted something for a couple seconds, with a blinding flash the young princesses were gone. Mirand'r took the vile from Diaspro and swallowed the contents. Mirand'r hit the ground just as Aryn came running down the corridor, upon seeing his mate on the ground, lifeless, he gave a loud, helpless howl of pain.

"What have you done," he asked, his golden eyes flashing crimson, as he glared at the three women in front of him. "You have taken another mate from me....why?"

"Brother, you have become weak," Serenity said in a monotone.

"We have just eliminated that which blocks you from true power," Trinity said.

"And so we will see you in the depths of hell, brother," Diaspro said, as she joined hands with her sisters, their eyes glowing white, they chanted a short spell, just as Aryn attacked, another blinding white flash. When it died down, there was only one left standing, Trinity looked down at her fallen sisters, but her brother was gone, sealed away forever. All that was left of him, was his sword, Kazekage (wind shadow).

(Meanwhile, in Ra'zac)

A young woman, drew away from her crystal ball, holding her face in her hands at the horrid sight, she'd just received. The door behind her opened, and a man walked in, he had blond hair and forest green eyes.

He walked to the woman's side, and pushed her long red hair from her face, a worried expression on his face. "My queen, what troubles you, I heard your shout from the courtyard."

"Oh, Trent, the worst has happened," she groaned, looking up at Trent, her pale blue eyes glistening. "The Lady, Trinity, along with her sisters, has sealed Lord Aryn away, and sent his children away, Aurelia to Azerath, Koriand'r to Tameran."

Trent's eyes darkened, as his mate said this, and his thoughts turned instead to their young son, Garfield, who was betrothed to the young princess Aurelia. "Well what do you think we should do, Echo?"

"We have no choice, I have seen the future, albeit briefly, and we will send Garfield to earth, with no memories of his life, and he will be adopted by humans, the only thing he will be sure of, is that he protect Aurelia when she comes to Earth," Echo said dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. "We will do so no, while he is sleeping," she said standing, Trent laid a hand on her shoulder, and she took his hand in hers, she closed her eyes and chanted a spell, and then fell to her knees sobbing her heart out.

The door to the chambers opened, and a young blond girl walked into the room, hearing the terrible sobs of Echo.

"Mama, what's wrong?" she asked, and Echo looked at her with red rimmed eyes, and gave a sniffle, as she opened her arms to the young girl.

"Kaylee, come here dearest," Echo said, smiling wanly. Kaylee looked up at Trent, who smiled at her as well. She hurried to her mother, and let her embrace her.

"Why are you so sad mama?" Kaylee asked innocently.

"Your big brother is gone," Echo answered solemnly, and Kaylee gasped.

"What do you mean?"

"He's on earth, to be raised by humans, so he can protect the princess Aurelia of Surda," Trent replied, smiling at his daughter who was mature beyond her years.

"Will I see him again?" Kaylee asked.

"Of course you will, when you turn 15 we will send you to earth as well," Echo said, smoothing Kaylee's hair down.

--

(On Azerath)

As the light faded, a young woman emerged to check on what could have caused this kind of phenomenon, and to her surprise saw a young half demon girl with silver hair, and cat ears, the girl wore a light blue dress, that was smudged with dirt. The woman pushed a lock of violet hair behind one ear, before kneeling next to the girl, checking for signs of life.

She heard slight breathing, and decided to take the young girl back with her, and as she lifted her into her arms, the girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Wh--Where am I?" the girl asked, looking around confused.

"Don't worry dear, you're in Azerath, you're safe," the woman said, her blue eyes sparkling. "My name is Arella, what's yours?" she asked, as she carried the little girl into the palace.

"M-My name is Aurelia," the girl said timidly, a slight fear that the hospitality was only fake.

"It's nice to meet you Aurelia," Arella said, with a warm smile, that caused Aurelia to smile as well, however timidly.

"Mother, what was that light, did you find out what caused it?" A young girls voice asked, as the two entered the palace. Aurelia gave a tiny, 'eep' and hid her face.

"Yes, Rachel I found out what it was," Arella said with a small chuckle, as she spotted her daughter. "Where is Shane?" Arella asked, knowing full well now, who Aurelia was.

"He is in the practice room," Rachel replied. "Who is that?"

"This is Aurelia, she's going to be living with us," Arella said, and set Aurelia on her feet, only to have the girl hide behind her legs. "It's all right dear."

"Yeah, come on I won't bite," Rachel said with a smile. Aurelia peeked out, and saw Rachel's smile, and she decided it was safe. "My name's Rachel, it's nice to meet you Aurelia," the violet haired girl held out her hand, and Aurelia timidly shook it.

"I-It's nice to meet you too," Aurelia replied, just as a boy, a little older that Rachel came into the hall, a towel draped over his shoulders.

"Rachel, Lady Arella I was just......" the boy's emerald eyes widened as he took in Aurelia. "A-Aurelia?" he asked, his voice cautious.

"Shane, i-is that you?" Aurelia asked, hardly daring to believe her eyes. The boy nodded, and the to ran over to each other, and hugged. "I didn't think I'd see you."

"I missed you." Arella smiled at the reunion.

"Shane, Rachel why don't you take Aurelia to see Melinda, so she can check for injuries," Arella said, the two children nodded and pulled Aurelia off.

Why has Aurelia suddenly shown up like this, it isn't like Aryn to just send his daughter here, without her sister.....could something have happened? Arella thought, as she walked towards the chamber of her personal Oracle. She knocked lightly on the door, and a soft 'Come in' was heard and she pushed open the door.

"My Lady, Ginerva," Arella said bowing before the wizened oracle, who bowed her head a soft smile on her lips.

"Rise child," Ginerva said and Arella did so. "You have come, to see why Aryn, lord of Surda would send one of his daughters here, correct?"

"Yes,"

"A terrible incident has occurred, I fear," Ginerva said her voice quaked slightly. "Lord Aryn, has been sealed away, and his children separated by his sisters, but only one sister remains.....Trinity, and she will be after his daughters, and son when the twins turn eighteen,"

"So, what will I do, I am already raising Shane and my own daughter Rachel," Arella said, worry shook her voice.

"You will raise Aurelia as well, while her sister, resides on Tameran with their aunt," Ginerva said. "When the girl turns sixteen, send her and her brother to earth, after Rachel goes when she turns sixteen."

"As you wish my lady," Arella said, with another bow, and she left the room, to ponder over what Ginerva had just told her.

--

(On Tameran)

The queen of Tameran, sister of Mirand'r, was on a walk through the courtyard of the palace when a bright light blinded her momentarily, and when she could see again, she saw her niece Koriand'r lying on the ground, motionless. She's already heard of what happened to her sister and her mate, and she fell to her knees, knowing that it was true, even after she'd hoped to believe it wasn't. She moved over to the motionless girl, and gasped in shock as the girls silvery hair turned a deep red, much like her own, and her cat ears disappeared.

"Oh, my......someone.....SOMEONE please come, help me!!" She began to yell, and soon someone came to her aid, her husband's most trusted general, Galfore.

"What is it lady Luand'r?" Galfore asked, then he noticed the unconscious girl.

"We have to get her to the infirmary, quickly," Luand'r said, and Galfore nodded. He knew the queen was having it rough, trying to run the people, after the death of her husband, king Myand'r.

--

Luand'r woke with a start, when she felt something move beneath her arms, and she looked down at Koriand'r as the girl's green eyes opened, and she looked around confused.

"Where am I?" Koriand'r asked, her voice scared.

"Honey, are you feeling all right?" Luand'r asked, worried.

"A-Are you my mother?" Koriand'r asked, her eyes glistening with tears. Luand'r froze at that, then shook her head, she looked enough like her, so she nodded her head, thinking she would tell the girl her true origins when she was old enough.

"Mother, are you in here?" a voice asked, as the ward door opened, and a black haired violet eyed girl walked in, and her eyes widened in shock as she saw her cousin. "Mother, I didn't know cou..."

"Kommand'r, say hello to your little sister," Luand'r said, a stern look in her eyes, and Kommand'r looked even more surprised, then looked down.

"Hello sister," Kommand'r said, somewhat icily, it went unnoticed by Luand'r who had turned her attention back to Koriand'r. "I hope you feel better soon." With that she turned and left the room, feeling somewhat betrayed.

"Don't worry, Koriand'r everything will be okay," Luand'r promised as she smoothed Koriand'r's hair down, and the girl nodded and began to fall asleep again. "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2: Safe?

**Chapter 2: Safe?**

It's been nine years since Aurelia first arrived in Azerath, with no memories of before she was seven, and it is her sixteenth birthday. She sat up on the roof of the palace, taking in the sunrise, a soft breeze blew past. It's been a year since Rachel left….this is a sucky birthday. Aurelia thought, looking into the sky.

"Hey," she felt her heart nearly stop as she squeaked loudly. A low chuckle followed as she whipped her head around to see who'd snuck up on her. "I thought it was impossible to sneak up on a cat,"

"Shut up Shane," Aurelia said smacking him on the arm. "I wasn't paying attention,"

"Well you should start, I mean, you are a princess and you could be attacked at any minute," Shane said, causing the younger girl to rise, glaring at him.

"And you're saying I can't defend myself?" She asked, hand on hip.

"No, that's not what I said, I just mean you should constantly be on alert, because I don't want you to get hurt." Shane said, defensively, his hands up.

"Well who on earth would want to hurt me…..oh, that's right, maybe the entire population of Azerath," Aurelia said sarcastically. "Because I'm a stupid half breed,"

"Not everyone in Azerath hates you," Shane said, sad for his sister's position. Since she was half demon, she was also half human, so she wasn't accepted by either.

"Besides you, Arella, Rachel and Lady Ginny, who likes me for me?" Aurelia asked, arms crossed over her chest. Shane only sighed, as Aurelia nodded her head. "Exactly, no one,"

"If no one liked you, why would they come to your party?" Shane asked. "Every. Single. Year."

Aurelia blushed, "I don't know what your talking about," she said, avoiding eye contact with her brother.

"Sure you do," Shane said, prodding further. "What I'm talking about is about 6 feet, nice hair, gorgeous smile,"

"Ok, I'm confused do I have a crush on him, or do you?" Aurelia asked, a brow raised, smirk in place, Shane gave her a whatever look. "I'm just saying,"

"Well stop saying, and follow me," he said, turning to leave.

"Where?" Aurelia asked, curious, not moving. Shane turned to her, and shrugged, making her scowl, she then heaved a sigh, and followed after him.

* * *

A door opened, and a teenage girl with long blonde hair and teal eyes walked into the room, to find her parents, waiting for her. "Good morning Kaylee," her father, King Trent said smiling at her. Kaylee turned to her guard and nodded her head.

"Good day princess," he said, and left. Kaylee then turned to her mother, queen Echo. "I have come of age," Kaylee said, kneeling before the great queen of Ra'zac. "When am I do to leave for earth?"

"Rise daughter," Echo said, and Kaylee did so. "You are to leave this evening, after I have located the area your brother is in,"

"I miss him," Kaylee said, her eyes dropping to the floor.

"Do not be sad my sweet," Trent said, taking her hand in his, and patting it. "Soon you will be with him again,"

"When will I see you again?" Kaylee asked, looking from Trent to Echo.

"When the prophecy has been completed," Echo said, standing and moving over to her daughter and mate. "You will be missed greatly," she said, as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "And at this moment, another princess is being prepared to travel to earth, on her sixteenth birthday,"

* * *

"Ouch! Watch where you poke," Aurelia said, with a slight hiss, as she was once again stuck by a needle by the seamstress.

"Well if you wouldn't move so much, I wouldn't stick you," the seamstress replied coolly. Aurelia huffed, and stood still, while Shane snickered silently to the side. "Shut up, I'll get you if you don't," Aurelia growled.

"What are you gonna do, waddle at me?" Shane asked, with a laugh. Aurelia's eyes glowed blue for an instance, and Shane found himself on the ceiling.

"Huh, I was aiming for the window, but that'll do," Aurelia said thoughtfully.

"Aurelia, get me down from here," Shane said, as he struggled to move. Aurelia had to fight the urge to laugh, for fear of another needle sticking her.

"I am finished," the seamstress stated, and Aurelia began delicately pulling the light green dress off, and handed it to the woman. "I will have it ready for the party,"

"Thank you." Aurelia said, and the woman left, and Aurelia looked up at Shane, and stuck out her tongue, as she put on the dress she wore earlier.

"Aurelia," Shane grumbled, as the door opened again this time to admit Arella.

"Good morning Arella," Aurelia said, smiling.

"And good morning to you Aurelia," Arella said, with a laugh. "Where is your brother,"

"Up here," Shane replied from the ceiling, Arella looked up and couldn't help smiling.

"Aurelia, get him down from there," Arella said sternly.

"Fine,"

"Gently," Arella added quickly.

"Ok," Aurelia said, and got Shane down. "Happy?" Aurelia asked, looking at Shane, who rolled his eyes at her. "That's what you get, laughing at me,"

"Calm down you two," Arella said. "Aurelia, the guests will be arriving soon, why are you not ready?"

"The party's in an hour, and I'll be ready by then," Aurelia said. "The dress needed some last minute alterations." She explained, stepping into her shoes.

"All right, be ready then," Arella said, with a smile, she then tousled Aurelia's hair, much to the displeasure of Aurelia.

* * *

Aurelia stepped out from behind the changing screen, and Arella smiled. Aurelia's dress was a light green dress with a black skirt. "So, how do I look?" Aurelia asked, doing a small twirl. Arella stood for a moment, staring at Aurelia, tapping her chin in thought.

"Of course you look beautiful," Arella said with a laugh. "Now, try not to break to many hearts out there," Arella said tapping Aurelia on the nose.

"I'll try," Aurelia said with a smile, her cheeks pink.

* * *

Aurelia ran out into the garden, tears streaming down her face. The night had started out well, then it just spiraled downward. She collapsed on a stone bench in front of a rose bush, her face buried in her hands. Her shoulders heaved with each sob.

"Aurelia! Where are you?" She stayed as quiet as she could, stifling the sobs, so Shane wouldn't find her. "Aurelia, please!" At the sound of his tone, she burst into a loud round of sobs, and in no time, Shane was next to her. "Aurelia, why'd you run off like that?"

"B-Because, he…..he tried t-to…." she couldn't finish as a new round of sobs racked through her. Shane wrapped his arms around his younger sister, hoping that was enough to make her feel better, even when he knew it wasn't. "H-He went t-too far,"

"It's all right," Shane muttered, his eyes flashing red. "Ok, breathe." Aurelia took a deep breath. "Arella wants to see us," he said, and she nodded. Shane then helped her stand, and together they walked to Arella's study. "Arella, we're here," Shane announced as he walked through the door with Aurelia.

"Good," Arella said, noticing the tear stains on Aurelia's face. "All will be all right child."

* * *

Kaylee found herself in a strange place, the air stunk, making it hard to breathe, she was all alone, when suddenly, something struck the back of her head, and everything went black.

* * *

"So why did you want to see us?" Aurelia asked, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Because, it is time you two were sent to Earth," Arella said. Shane's eyes flew open, and Aurelia gasped in shock.

"But why?" the two asked in shocked unison.

"Because, Aurelia's true power awakens, and the old one seeks out her, her sister and you, Shane." Arella explained, gaining another gasp.

"Why us?" Aurelia asked.

"Because you are two of the three children, of Lord Aryn of Surda," Arella replied. "Now I need you both to prepare, as I open the portal," Arella's eyes glowed white, and a portal opened next to her. "You must keep contact between you two, or else you'll be separated. When you get to Earth seek out Rachel, she resides with a team of four others,"

"Right," Shane said, taking Aurelia's hand and moving forward.

"I shall miss you both greatly," Arella said, as they disappeared into the portal.

* * *

While in the portal, Aurelia slipped from Shane's grip, and the two were separated. Aurelia found herself in a dark alley, everything was out of focus, and the back of her head hurt, she reached back and rubbed the sore spot, when she pulled her hand back she felt something warm and sticky on her fingers, the last thing she thought was, Blood! and then she passed out.

* * *

Shane opened his eyes, and felt a sickening wave of nausea as he tried to sit up. "If I were you I'd be careful, you might have a concussion." A female voice said, it sounded familiar yet different, he turned his eyes over to a girl with violet hair, and pale skin.

"R-Rachel?" He asked, his voice raspy, through his dry throat.

"Yeah, it's me," she said. "But here I'm called Raven," she put a glass to his lips and he drank. "Where's Aurelia?"

"Sh-She's not here?" He asked, confused, he then looked wildly around the room.

"No, you two must have been separated." Raven said, helping him sit up slowly. "Do you feel any better?"

"Not really," Shane replied, rubbing his head. "I feel like I'm gonna explode."

"Well, do it away from me," Raven said jokingly. "We have to find Aurelia," Shane said, trying to stand, without much success.

"We will, just not right now," Raven said, pushed him back down. "It'll do you more harm to go now, you need to rest up, then I'll have my team look for her."

"Your team?" Shane asked, feeling tired again.

"Yeah, just rest, I'll take care of it," Raven said, as Shane's eyes closed.

* * *

Aurelia woke up in a different place, than she remembered last, the room was white, and bright. She raised her hand to shield her eyes, and when she tried to sit up, she felt woozy.

"I wouldn't try that just yet," a voice said, Aurelia looked around in alert, only to see a young girl, about her age standing in the door way. The girl had long blonde hair, and teal eyes. "You had a cut on the back of your head, and you lost a bit of blood," the girl said, moving closer.

"Wh-Who are you?" Aurelia asked weakly, as the girl changed her bandage.

"My name is Rose…at least, I think it is," the girl said, as she placed a new bandage on Aurelia's head. "And don't worry, you're safe,"

* * *

**AN: I should tell you the parts with Kaylee are a year before Aurelia goes to earth just so you know.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: A Lie?

_Chapter 3:A Lie?  
_

"Wh-Who are you?" Aurelia asked weakly, as the girl changed her bandage.

"My name is Rose…at least, I think it is," the girl said, as she placed a new bandage on Aurelia's head. "And don't worry, you're safe,"

Aurelia laid there watching Rose tend to her, and wondered how she'd gotten here, and where Shane was.

"Um, did you find anyone when you found me?" She asked, hoping that Shane was ok.

"No. Why?" Rose asked making sure the bandage was tight but too much so.

* * *

Shane woke up and looked around the strange room he was in, it took a minute for him to remember where he was and why. He slowly sat up, only to be pushed back down softly by a pale hand on his chest.

"Shane you had a concussion, it's not wise to sit up right at the moment." Raven's soft voice said, as Shane lay back down reluctantly. He placed his hand on hers, causing her to blush slightly and remove her hand quickly.

"So where am I exactly?"

"At my home Titan's Tower, you're in the infirmary specifically." Raven replied, leaning back in her chair looking briefly relieved before the look disappeared. "You're lucky I found you when I did."

"Hey Rae, is your friend up yet?" A voice from the door said, and a short green boy and a tall African American cyborg walked into the room. The voice it turned out to belong to the taller one, the cyborg.

"Yeah he seems fine, but could you run a diagnostic on him please." She asked.

"Sure," the cybernetic teen walked over to Shane and loomed over the bed holding his arm over him. A series of beeping occurred and then he retracted his arm. "All seems healthy, BB could you get him some water."

The green teen silently left the room and reappeared not too much later, a pitcher and glass in hand.

"Here you go dude."

"Thanks." Raven poured the water, and gave the glass to Shane as she raised the bed up so he could drink. "So your name is BB?"

"Well actually it's Beast Boy, BB is just short for it," Beast Boy replied. "Cyborg, I want to head into town, could you let Robin know?"

"Yeah sure," Cyborg said waving dismissively at his best friend. The green boy disappeared.

* * *

"How does your head feel?" Aurelia who was now sitting up in bed looked at the door to see Rose. "Any nausea?"

"No I'm fine." Aurelia said, not mentioning her healing speed. The wound on her head was completely gone now, being an hour since she first woke up in this strange room. "Um, have you heard of someone named Rachel?"

"No I'm sorry I haven't."

Aurelia frowned, the thought maybe she used one of her childhood nicknames. "How about Raven?"

"Oh I've definitely heard of someone named Raven," Rose said darkly. "She works with an evil group known as the Teen Titans…..or rather she used to."

"What do you mean, used to?" Aurelia asked curiously.

"They killed her about a year ago," Rose replied.

"Sh-She's dead?" Aurelia asked horrified that she was too late to ever see her 'sister' again. "I-I can't believe it."

"Well you better," Rose said trying to fuel the anger she knew Aurelia was feeling, because that's what her father told her to do. "You should go after them, I'll tell you where to go."

"Tell me where," Aurelia growled, her golden eyes glowed red briefly. "I will exact some revenge on them."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked. "I heard they're ruthless, and don't care who they kill to get to the top."

"Outrageous!" Aurelia was totally shocked. "How has this team been allowed to live?"

* * *

Aurelia stood across the bay from the giant T-shaped tower, looking up at it in disgust. "And they get a tower as well, disgusting."

"Why are you staring at the T-Tower?" Aurelia was startled a bit as she turned around to a surprisingly green young man. "Wow unique hair color."

"I believe your hair is just as unique," Aurelia stated looking him up and down. "And to answer your question, I am here to destroy the tower."

"What? Why?" the green teen asked in alarm. "All by yourself? You are aware that there's a team living there right?"

"Why do you care?" She asked narrowing her eyes. "Are you a part of this 'Team'?"

"As a matter of fact yes, I am." He replied lowering into a defensive fighting stance. "I can't let you get to the tower, now that I know your plan."

Unknown to Aurelia, Beast Boy had pressed a button on his belt that alerted the titans to trouble at his location.

* * *

The titans gathered in the main room, all except Raven who opted to stay with Shane to keep an eye on him.

"What's the trouble?" Robin asked looking at Cyborg who was at the computer.

"BB's in trouble at the park, some sort of cat girl it looks like." Cyborg replied.

"Alright let's go."

By the time they reached the area where they found Beast Boy, he was pinned to the ground unable to change forms.

"Beast Boy, are you ok?" Robin called as Starfire set him down, along with Cyborg.

"Yeah she's just deceptively strong," Beast Boy replied, grunting as he tried to wriggle out of her grasp. The girl on top growled at the three new comers.

"So you're the despicable team." Her eyes flashed red briefly. She jumped back from Beast Boy throwing a blue energy ball at beast boy akin to what Starfire used, which confused the titans.

"A starbolt user?" Robin inquired. "You ever met her before Star?"

"No I have not."

"Less talking more fighting," Beast Boy said rejoining the team, and then transforming into a wolf.

* * *

Shane was watching the TV when suddenly he went rigid.

"Shane what's wrong?" Raven asked worried.

"Aurelia is nearby, I can sense her." Shane said looking at Raven. "She's fighting your team, but I have no idea why."

"I'm going to go help them, stay here," she said before teleporting away.

She reached the area where she sensed her friends, and realized Shane was right Aurelia was fighting them.

When she materialized it was to a scene that was completely unexpected. Aurelia had got full demon on them, and was currently being held down by a combination of Starfire and Beast Boy as his beast.

"Why did you have to kill her?" Aurelia was screaming, thrashing wildly, when suddenly she went completely limp, to the surprise and concern of everyone there.

"What happened?" Raven asked walking up to them, kneeling beside the now unconscious girl.

"I had to sedate her."

"Bring her to the tower," Raven said.

"She just tried to kill us all," Beast Boy said looking completely shocked at what Raven was asking her to do.

"I realize that but there had to be a reason, she doesn't just try to kill randomly."

"We will do that then, so I can interrogate her." Robin said nodding at Starfire to life the limp girl. "Make sure she is restrained when we get her there, just to be safe."

* * *

Aurelia woke again in a strange room, only this time she was completely restrained. She struggled for a bit before realizing that she couldn't free herself.

"She's awake." A strange female voice said, from across the room she realized it was the red headed girl from earlier.

"Good," a male voice said, and the black haired boy entered followed by the green boy. "Who sent you here?"

"I came for myself, no one sent me." Aurelia spat.

"Why do you want to kill us?"

"Why should I tell you?" Aurelia replied scathingly. "You are scum."

"You tried to kill us!" the green boy stated fiercely. "We want to know why."

"Beast Boy calm down." The black haired one said.

"Robin, are you telling me you're not angry that she won't answer any questions?" Beast Boy growled.

"No I'm not saying that, I just have better control of my emotions." Robin replied.

"Yeah right," Beast Boy muttered, arms crossed.

"Are you not just sore you lost to the girl?" Starfire asked, Beast Boy blushed slightly before scoffing.

"You keep asking me questions." Aurelia said gritting her teeth. "Answer one of mine."

"Fine," Robin said.

"Why did you kill my friend?" Aurelia asked.

"Who's your friend?"

"Her name is Rachel…..or you might know her as Raven." Aurelia stated angrily.

"Raven?" Beast Boy looked confused. "We didn't kill her…why would you think we did?"

"She said you did," Aurelia said. "Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Because I'm not dead," a voice from the door said, causing Aurelia's eyes to widen in shock. "Whoever told you I was dead lied." And in walked Raven.


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Be Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Teen Titans, just my storyline and my own characters.  
**

**Chapter 4: Let's Be Friends **

"So you know this girl Raven?" Robin asked, looking from Raven to the newly unconscious girl strapped to the bed.

"Yes, she grew up with me in Azerath," Raven replied standing over Aurelia. "She has to have been influenced, because I know her, she wouldn't willingly hurt any one without a good reason,"

"I still don't think we should trust her," Beast Boy said scowling at the silver haired girl who'd almost killed him and most of his team.

"Why shouldn't we?" Raven asked anger slightly evident in her voice.

"Because just because you grew up with her, doesn't mean she hasn't changed," Beast Boy argued.

"You know what, Terra really messed up you being able to trust people," Raven snapped, the bulbs over head bursting from her use of emotion.

"Raven, that was uncalled for," Robin said sternly, as Beast Boy glared at Raven, then turned and ran from the room without even one word.

"I think friend Beast Boy has a better hold on his emotions than you think Robin," Starfire said solemnly.

* * *

Aurelia struggled with the darkness that was threatening to consume her mind, body and soul. She couldn't even remember why she was unconscious in the first place. Suddenly she could hear voices, close by her, none she recognized, well one seemed familiar. That's when everything came flooding back. _Raven's not DEAD! _And her eyes snapped open, and she gasped sharply.

"Rachel?" She said breathlessly, as she looked around the room, her eyes landing on the person she was looking for.

"Aurelia, what happened?" Raven asked looking the wild eyed cat demon in the eyes.

"What do you mean what happened?" Aurelia asked confused.

"I mean why were you and Shane sent her, and why were you separated?" Raven clarified.

"How do you know Shane and I were separated?" Aurelia asked, then shook her head. "To answer your question, your mother sent us, I'm not sure why, she only said it was our time to go," Aurelia's eyes stung with tears. "She said Shane and I have a sister, but I don't remember ever having a sister,"

"You have a sister?" Raven asked shocked.

"Hey can I cut into this little reunion?" Robin asked sharply. "I still need some answers,"

"What do you want to know?" Aurelia asked, feeling a little better now that she knew Raven wasn't actually dead, and that she was lied to.

"Well first off who told you Raven was dead? I mean obviously it was so you'd fight us," Robin said.

"Well all I remember is waking up in this strange room, a girl with blonde hair and teal eyes was taking care of me, because I had a concussion," Aurelia replied thinking back to the girl who saved her. "She said her name was Rose, and that your team is evil and will do anything and kill anyone including your own teammates to get to the top…..and I'm new to this place, who was I to believe that she was wrong?"

"Rose?" Robin looked confused. "Have we ever fought any one named Rose?"

"Not that I remember," Raven answered.

"Neither can I," Starfire said.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get Shane." Raven said disappearing from the room.

"You are not going to try and harm any of us again are you?" Starfire asked cautiously. Aurelia shook her head. "Ok, Robin is it ok if we take off her restraints?"

"Yeah sure Star," Robin replied, consumed by his thoughts, he walked out of the room.

Starfire quickly undid all the binds. "There you are,"

"What's your name?" Aurelia asked, as she rubbed her sore wrists.

"Starfire…..well actually my true name is Koriand'r, but none of my friends can say that name," Starfire said with a smile.

"It's good to meet you Koriand'r," Aurelia said smiling back at the red head. "I think your name sounds familiar to me, but I don't know where,"

"Have you ever been to Tameran?" Starfire asked, but Aurelia shook her head no.

"Oh my Azar, you're ok!" And suddenly Aurelia was enclosed in her brother's strong embrace. "You had me so worried, I couldn't figure out why you were fighting Rae's friends,"

"Shane what have I told you about calling me Rae," Raven asked, her cheeks slightly pink, as Starfire giggled.

"Sorry," Shane said smirking at her.

"Why did we get separated?" Aurelia asked.

"I think something just kind of pulled us apart," Shane replied shrugging. "I don't really know what though."

* * *

Aurelia was wondering around the tower of Raven's team, aimlessly not knowing where she was really going she followed some stairs and ended up on the roof. She looked out over the bay that the tower was in.

"Wow, this place is beautiful," she sighed, walking over to the edge. She sat down, her legs dangling over the edge.

"Who untied you?" A voice asked behind her, she jumped slightly and turned to see the angry face of the green boy from earlier.

"Starfire," Aurelia replied cocking her head to the side. "Are you still angry with me?"

"Well you did try to kill me and my friends," Beast Boy shot back sourly. "It's not something I can just forgive and forget,"

"I'm sorry for what it's worth," Aurelia replied, looking away from his angry face, feeling extremely ashamed. "Man Arella would think I was awful the way I fought you guys,"

"I just can't figure out why you attacked us," Beast Boy said. "I mean I know it's because you thought Raven was dead," he said rolling his eyes. "I want to know who told you that, and why they would,"

"Well she said her name is Rose, and I was only there for about an hour or two, she said you were all evil," Aurelia said her brow furrowing. "But not that I think about it, I don't think she could come up with something like that on her own, she seemed….I don't know not evil….but not exactly good either…corrupted?"

* * *

"So my darling Rose, did you plant the device I told you to while she was out?" Rose was knelt before a figure shrouded in darkness.

"Yes father, I'm just awaiting your order to activate it," she replied her voice monotone.

"Good, we'll wait awhile…let's let the Titans get comfortable with her," the figure said with a dark chuckle. "I want to completely destroy them from the inside out,"

"Of course father," Rose said, standing and turning to leave.

"One more thing," he said.

"Yes father?" Rose asked not turning back to look at him.

"Remember, daddy loves you," he said smoothly.

"Of course." She said turning her head slightly, a small smile on her face.

* * *

"So is that the only reason you don't trust me?" Aurelia asked. "I mean everyone else seems to trust me to some degree,"

"Yeah well, the last time I trusted someone, it didn't end well," Beast Boy replied darkly.

"You've had your heart broken." Aurelia stated.

"So you're an empath too?" Beast Boy scowled. "I'd appreciate it if all you people with powers would not use them on me,"

"Sorry," Aurelia said blushing slightly. "But I don't need powers to feel the betrayal radiating off of you,"

"Well once you give me a reason, then I'll trust you," Beast Boy said, standing and turning around to leave.

"Well I guess I'll have to give you a pretty good reason." Aurelia replied, he scoffed lightly, and walked away. "I don't need to impress you, I just thought it would be good to have friends if I'm stuck in this strange place," Aurelia said hotly.

"Well no one's asking you to be their friend ok?" He said angry, and stormed back inside.

"ARGH! The nerve of that guy!" Aurelia growled to her self.

"Who are you talking to?"

"I really don't wanna talk Shane," Aurelia replied sighing.

"Boy troubles?" He asked, and Aurelia huffed and stomped away into the tower.

"What did I say?" He asked himself bewildered.

* * *

It's been a couple weeks since Aurelia came to the titans trying to kill them, and they decided she and her brother could stay with them, and they shared a spare room in the tower.

"I feel like I'm seven years old again, having to share a room with my older brother." Aurelia complained, hanging upside down on the couch in the room she was staying in.

"Like I like it any better?" Shane asked. "Stop complaining, at least the let us stay here,"

"Yeah but it feels like they're keeping us prisoner, we haven't even left the tower since we arrived," she sighed. "I'm gonna go see if there's anything for lunch,"

"Never could sit still," he snickered as he dodged a pillow glowing blue. "Missed! Oof!" The pillow swung back around and hit him in the back of the head, even though Aurelia was already halfway down the hall.

"Jerk!" He heard her call. He shook his head smiling, and followed her to the main room.

"Hey Rae," Shane said sitting down next to her at the little island in the kitchen. She glared at him. "Oops meant Raven,"

"Sure you did," Aurelia said rolling her eyes. "What's for lunch?" She asked the hulking figure in the kitchen in front of the stove.

"Well, I'm glad you asked Aurelia," the big mechanical teen said, turning a huge smile on his face. "We got some cheeseburgers, and some sliced potatoes, smothered in cheese."

"Wow lots of cheese," Aurelia said smiling at the cyborg.

"You betcha!" Cyborg replied smiling. "Would you like some?"

"Load me up I'm starving," Aurelia replied smiling.

"Ugh, how you can eat that crap," Beast Boy said walking into the main room.

"Well you know the rules of the kitchen BB," Cyborg replied. "No one wants to touch your nasty tofu, so you gotta make it yourself,"

"Yeah, yeah," Beast Boy said. When he noticed Aurelia his eyes narrowed. "On second thought, I can't stand the smell in here, I'm gonna go out to eat, see you guys later,"

"Make sure you stay alert," Robin said from his place at the computer.

"Sure," Beast Boy said moving from the room quickly.

"Wow, he really doesn't like me," Aurelia said trying her best to hide the slight hurt in her voice.

"Do not worry," Starfire said as she floated over from the couch. "He just has a hard time trusting since a certain friend betrayed us,"

"But that's not all," Aurelia said. "I mean he really hates me…..is it because of how I look?"

"I've never known him to be one to judge by looks," Cyborg said placing a plate in front of Aurelia.

"Suddenly I don't have much of an appetite," Aurelia said, apologetically.

"That's ok little lady." Cyborg said. "More for me," he joked.

Aurelia smiled up at him. "I think I need to get some air, is it ok if I step outside for a bit?"

"Don't go to far," Robin said, still not looking away from the computer.

"Yeah, ok." Aurelia replied walking outside.

* * *

Aurelia stood outside the main entrance of the tower, down near the water on the large rocks that ringed the island the tower sat on. She breathed deeply, then sat down on the rocks, bringing her knees close to her chest, her eyes glossy with unshed tears.

"What are you doing out here?" An angry voice asked behind her.

"Getting some air," she replied trying not to let him know she was crying, but her voice betrayed her, by shaking.

"You're not….crying are you?" He asked suddenly sounding uncertain.

"No," she replied, but she sniffled giving it away. "Just leave me alone, you obviously don't like me,"

"It's not that I don't like you, it's that I don't trust you," Beast Boy said, still sounding uncertain. "Are you crying because of what I said?"

"Why would I cry about that?" Aurelia growled. "It's not the first time some one's been so cruel to me. I mean as a half breed, I guess I deserve it," she said bitterly.

"I don't care how you look," Beast Boy argued. "I mean if anything I'm jealous, because at least you aren't green." Aurelia looked over at him then, not realizing how close he was.

"Why don't you trust me?" Aurelia asked slightly hurt. "It's been weeks since I first got here," she said carefully.

"Well….it just seems that every time I get close to someone they ultimately betray me," he replied his voice slightly thick.

"I won't betray anyone I call a friend," Aurelia said looking into her reflection in the world. "And I believe everyone but you considers me a friend to some degree,"

"I want to be able to trust you," Beast Boy said, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "I mean….I actually kind of like you…..and I don't know why I act so horrible to you, I actually feel like I should be protecting you."

"You like me?" She asked shock evident in her voice.

"Yeah, why is that such a shock?" He asked confused.

"Well because, no one likes me….well not for me." Aurelia replied. "Back on Azerath, I was laughed at, but everyone wanted to be friends with me due to my standing with the royal family….one boy tried to take advantage of me…..just before I came here,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm a half demon, not worth the time of anyone regular." Aurelia replied bitterly, brushing away at the tears that leaked out of her eyes. "This is stupid, I shouldn't be crying about something so stupid."

"I don't think it's stupid that you're crying about this," Beast Boy said feeling strongly protective of the girl next to him, and unconsciously he moved closer until they were nearly touching shoulders. "What that guy did is stupid, no one should ever take advantage of anyone, no matter what they look like or what they are."

"That's sweet," she said sniffling. "No one but Shane's ever said anything like that to me before."

"Well you deserve more that what you've been getting," Beast Boy said fiercely, his attitude suddenly became shocked when Aurelia leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Blood suddenly rushed to his cheeks.

"Thank you Beast Boy," she said softly. "No one's ever really stuck up for me other than, Raven or Shane." She stood up then, stretching. Beast Boy then realized what she was wearing, blushed and looked away. She was wearing a borrowed outfit from Starfire, since she was too tall to wear any of Raven's. And the outfit was quite revealing. "I'm going to head back inside now," she said giving him a genuine smile.

"Ok," he said in awe, as she turned and walked away. _Man what am I doing? I went from not trusting her to this? What is this though? _He thought, confused with the feelings coursing through his mind.


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Teen Titans, just my own characters and storyline  
**

**Chapter 5: Feelings **

It's been two whole months since Aurelia first arrived, and Beast Boy tried to avoid her at all times possible. Robin had taken her and Shane into the team, after seeing how well they could fight, Shane was pretty good but Aurelia needed some work.

"This is impossible!" Aurelia growled from her position on the floor, on her back.

"It is not," Starfire said with a half smile. "You just need to concentrate, righteous fury will ignite them,"

"But how am I supposed to get this 'righteous fury' if I can't feel it," Aurelia argued closing her eyes. "I was only able to do it before because I was so mad, I thought I'd lost someone who was like my older sister."

"Yes, well dwell on those feelings for a minute, and remember how that felt," Starfire said wisely. "It was hard for me to feel it too, until I was kidnapped from home by the Gordanians,"

"Ok, if you think it will help," Aurelia replied. She took deep breaths in and out, thinking back two months ago when the girl named Rose told her the titans killed Raven. She knew it wasn't true, but she could feel some anger begin to course through her body, but it wasn't just anger it was also the feeling that she was fighting for what was right.

"You did it!" Starfire exclaimed happily. Aurelia's eyes snapped open, and she stared at her hands that were glowing a light blue power.

"So this is a star bolt?" Aurelia asked amazed.

"Yes, now stand up and fire at the practice dummy," Starfire instructed.

"Ok," Aurelia replied lithely getting to her feet. She pointed her glowing hands at the dummy, and concentrated on pushing the energy out of her hands toward it. With a tingling sensation, they flew toward the dummy, causing tiny explosions. "Wow, but wouldn't that kill someone?"

"No, with the small amount of energy in our star bolts, they are only enough to stun an enemy," Starfire explained. "Sometimes stunning only is very frustrating because then the enemy will get up and continue fighting,"

"That does sound annoying." Aurelia said.

"Well I think you've got a good handle on that today," Starfire said. "I believe we deserve a break for lunch,"

"Star you're a great teacher," Aurelia said smiling at the alien girl.

"Why thank you," Starfire said, linking arms with her new friend as they left the training gym.

Since Aurelia's been staying with the titans, Starfire had taken her to the mall, to get her some clothes that would be her own. Today she was wearing a black camisole tank top, and some gray sweats, her long silver hair up in a pony tail.

When they entered the main room, the spotted Cyborg and Beast Boy in the kitchen, having a little argument.

"All I'm saying is why not give tofu a chance," Beast Boy was saying. "I mean you ate it in that restaurant run by aliens,"

"That was different," Cyborg argued.

"How?" Beast Boy asked incredulously.

"It tasted like meat," Cyborg defended. "And meat is good," Beast Boy slapped his forehead.

"I don't see how anyone can eat something with a face." Beast Boy said.

"Hey look BB it's your girlfriend," Cyborg said suddenly waving at the two girls that had just entered the room. "Hey Star, hey Aurelia,"

"Hello friend," Starfire said enthusiastically. "Hi Cy," Aurelia said her cheeks pink from his last comment.

"Shut up Cy," Beast Boy said blushing as well. He shot the cybernetic teen a dirty look, and hurried from the room.

"And I thought we were passed all the avoiding," Aurelia said with a sigh.

"Aw don't take it to heart Rel, he just doesn't do well around girls," Cyborg said handing her a plate of hash browns with a hotdog.

"Ok," she said glancing in the direction he'd left.

"Oh Aurelia!" A singsong voice declared, as the main room door opened with a whoosh.

"What is it Shane," Aurelia asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"I've made you a 'hero' costume."

"What?" Aurelia asked a brow raised at her older brother.

"You heard me," he replied.

"I didn't know you sewed," Aurelia snickered.

"I didn't sew it," Shane replied smugly. "I just came up with the design, I went to a store that specializes in making clothes downtown."

"Oh," Aurelia said disappointed. "I wanted to laugh at you, but you always make it so hard,"

"Ha ha, very funny," Shane said sarcastically. He walked up to her and handed her a black bundle. "Now go try it on please, I know you would hate to wound your brother's ego,"

"It could use some deflating," Aurelia replied, taking a big bite from her hot dog before walking towards the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and opened the bundle and put on all the clothes Shane had given her.

Thankfully there was a floor length mirror in the bathroom, so she could look at herself. She wore an off the shoulder dark green tank top, a black mini skirt with a matching green ribbon belt, green and black knee length boots, black fingerless gloves, and a ribbon necklace with a small green heart on it, and also a little white mask.

A knock on the door startled her slightly, so as she whipped around she slid on her sweats and fell down bonking her head on the wall as she fell.

"Aurelia are you ok?" She heard Shane ask from the other side of the door. "What was that sound?"

"I fell….because you startled me," she grumped as she stood back up to unlock the door.

"Hey that stuff looks good on you," Shane said impressed. "That lady was right,"

"Thank you, now can I change back?"

"No, we've gotta show everyone else," Shane said grabbing her wrist, and towing her back to the main room, where he knew everyone was eating. "Hey everyone what do you think of Aurelia's new hero costume?"

"Wow, very mysterious," Robin said with a grin. "Nice mask,"

"Thanks," Aurelia blushed from all the attention on her. She looked at all her new friends as they smiled at her appreciatively, except one who looked like a deer in the headlights. "Beast Boy, is there something wrong with the outfit?" She asked self-consciously looking down at herself.

"N-no nothing," he said tearing his eyes away.

"Oh, ok," she said smiling slightly. "I'm going to go change clothes now," and she disappeared behind the sliding doors once again.

* * *

_Wow, that outfit is perfect for her…..she looked…..so…beautiful. _Were Beast Boy's exact thoughts as he watched her walk away. He shook his head. _What am I thinking man? I can't like her…..because once I do…..something bad will happen, it always does. _

_**What are you talking about, she's your perfect match. **_A voice from inside his own mind said, startling him somewhat.

_Who are you? _He asked silently.

_**Your inner beast, and I know your heart is calling out to hers, because it's my heart too. **_The voice replied.

_Ok I'm seriously going crazy, because I'm talking to myself. _Beast Boy then stood up, made an excuse and left the main room to head to his bed room, but only made it a little down the hall before literally running into and knocking Aurelia down onto the floor, with him on top. He looked up and found their faces only inches apart, and both their faces turned bright red.

"Beast Boy….um, hi." Aurelia said breathless, her heart pounding in her chest. It was screaming at her to take his face and kiss him senseless.

"Hi," he replied for some reason he found himself unable to move as he stared into her amber eyes. Without realizing it both had begun to lean in toward each other. Suddenly the whoosh from the sliding doors brought them both back to reality, and scrambled away from each other as fast as they could.

"HA! I knew it!" A triumphant Cyborg stated, looking between his two blushing friends. "You do like each other,"

"No!" "It's not like that," were both said at the same time.

"Right, and I didn't just walk in on ya'll about to kiss?" Cyborg asked arms folded across his chest. Both flustered teens looked at each other, then quickly looked away. "You're lucky it was me and not that brother of yours Rel,"

"Yeah I know, Shane would have thrown a fit," Aurelia replied. "Even though it was nothing but an accident," but inside she was hoping that it wasn't just an accident, that maybe Beast Boy wanted her….for her.

Cyborg walked away from them, shaking his head, muttering about "darn hormone riddled teenagers,"

"Well that was definitely awkward," Beast Boy said rubbing the back of his neck. He held out a hand to help her up, which she took.

"Thanks," Aurelia said. "And it could've been a lot worse." Beast Boy nodded at her and turned to leave. "Actually before you go, could we….um, talk?"

"Sure, where?"

"Let's go outside, where we're less likely to be interrupted, ok." Aurelia said, he nodded.

"I know another way out, but you'll have to trust me." Beast Boy said smirking.

Aurelia gulped slightly. "O-ok," she said, he grabbed her hand and pulled her along, her heart was purring in delight at this. Suddenly he stopped at a large window, and Aurelia gulped.

"Why are we stopped at a window?" She asked unsure.

"It's a way out, without having to deal with the others," he replied opening it. "Now I'll go out first, then you jump after me," seeing the worried look on her face he smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll catch you," and he changed into a bird and flew out. She looked out the window to see him land and become himself again. "Ok jump!" He called up to her. Aurelia closed her eyes, backed up then ran and jumped.

Free falling is a terrifying yet unbelievably amazing, feeling weightless, when suddenly she stopped falling halting in mid air. She was so surprised that suddenly she was falling again, and this time she let out a terrified squeal. Seconds later she landed in a pair of soft, furry but very strong arms. She looked up into the face of a large green gorilla.

"Hi," she said breathlessly. "You caught me," she giggled lightly as he set her on her feet, shrinking back to his original size.

"I told you I would." Beast Boy replied. "But what was that, when you were hovering?"

"I don't know, I've never had that happen before," Aurelia replied shrugging. "All I remember is how amazing it felt to be falling like that, and I stopped but when I got surprised I started falling again."

"Ok." Beast Boy shrugged and the two walked away from the tower walls, out to the rocks. They sat down very close to the water, Aurelia rolled her pant legs up, and took off her shoes, and put her feet in the cool water. "I thought cats were afraid of water,"

"Ah but you forget, I'm only half cat," Aurelia replied smirking. Beast Boy stuck out his tongue at her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Well….back there….I don't know if you felt it too," Aurelia began uncertainly. "But I really….um, wanted to," she said her cheeks flaming.

"W-Wanted to what?" Beast Boy asked uncertainly.

"Kiss you," she replied. "Because I was hoping that part of it, wasn't just an accident….that maybe someone could like me….for me,"

"Really?" Beast Boy asked. "Because….I um….felt it too," his cheeks turned a weird purple as he blushed slightly. "I've never wanted to more…even before with….." he trailed off unable to say her name.

"Really…..you wanted to as well?" Aurelia asked surprised, turning to look at him, he nodded. "Well um…..would you like to try?" she asked blushing harder.

"Um…." He looked like a deer in the headlights again. "Sure,"

Aurelia shyly scooted closer to him, and he did the same his hand on the back of his neck.

"Ok I've only ever done this once," Beast Boy stated shyly.

"Me too," she replied looking down at her hands. "But I need to do this…..I can't explain why,"

"I know, same here," he suddenly had a burst of courage flood through him, and he cupped her cheek turning her face to look at him. When their eyes met, a spark was felt. He leaned in until he was barely touching her lips. "Are you sure?" her answer was to close the small gap and press her lips to his. It started off as an innocent kiss, but the spark that surged through them both was undeniable, and Beast Boy deepened the kiss, his hand slipping to her neck, as hers pulled him closer and her fingers tangled into his hair.

When they finally parted for air, they breathlessly panted.

"Wow," Aurelia said looking into his eyes. "That was incredible,"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said softly. "The best I ever had."

"Yeah." She smiled. "But the thing is, now I don't just want the kiss….I want you," she said. "Not in that sense, but that I can't really think of ever being without you now,"

"So you'd willingly be with someone green?" He asked teasingly.

"As long as you're willing to be with a freak like me," she teased back.

"So is it official then?" Beast Boy asked, taking her hand in his.

"Yeah," Aurelia replied dreamily. "Oh no,"

"What?" Beast Boy asked slightly alarmed.

"What are we going to tell Shane?" She asked her eyes wide.

"Oh yeah," he said. "I forgot about your brother,"

"Would you be willing to wait to tell anyone?" Aurelia asked shyly. "I mean I don't want to hide, but I can't tell Shane right now either."

"I'll wait," Beast Boy replied. "I can't wait to see where this goes."

"Me too," She said leaning over and pecking his lips, only for him to pull her close again into a deeper kiss. "Cy's gonna have a field day when he finds out," she said as he pulled away slowly.

"OH yeah, maybe it's the best if we wait," Beast Boy said. "To see how strongly we feel in lets say…..a month,"

"Ok," she said smiling at him.

* * *

"So anything new to report my Rose,"

"Yes father," Rose said once again kneeling before the figure. "It seems she's been accepted into the titans, and is getting close with the green one,"

"Hm, it seems Beast Boy is always fond of the ones I control," the figure chuckled. "This is interesting. Do you see them falling for one another?"

"In one months time, they'll tell the others, and by that time they'll be in love." Rose replied, her eyes flashed green as she said this.

"Good, on that day she'll join us whether she wants to or not," the figure said darkly.


	6. Chapter 6: The Ultimate Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Teen Titans, except my own characters and storyline. **

**Chapter 6: Ultimate Betrayal **

It's been four weeks since Beast Boy and Aurelia began dating in secret, and with all the training Aurelia is getting from Starfire they haven't had much time alone together, to do anything at all. From the training Aurelia learned how to call upon her star bolts easier, and also about flying with boundless joy, which she realized was what happened that day she jumped out the window.

Aurelia didn't like the sneaking around too much, due to the fact that she can't really talk to anyone about it. And she can't touch Beast Boy, no matter how bad she just wants to hold his hand.

After her training finished on one day, she was sitting at the island in the kitchen and Beast Boy had just happened to walk by, subtly brushing his hand across her back, and walked out of the room with a wink at her.

"So you and BB seem to be getting close," Aurelia was so startled, by how close the voice was, that she jumped. "Cy!" she gasped, and had to calm her racing heart. "What do you mean?" She asked, trying to be cool.

"Well I saw him wink at you," Cyborg said slyly. "Is there something going on with you two?" He asked.

"I don't know what you mean," she said avoiding the question.

"Ha, there is isn't there," he said smiling widely. Aurelia shook her head at him, blushing slightly.

"You can't say anything please." She said pleadingly. "We don't want anyone to know right now."

"Aw that's so cute," Cyborg said smirking at her blush. "This is gonna be fun."

"What?" Aurelia asked eyes wide.

"Well if I can't tell anyone, I have to be able to have some fun," he replied snickering, as he left the room, waving over his shoulder.

* * *

Aurelia sat out on the roof later that day, near sunset, and nearly had a heart attack when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Relax Rel, it's just me," Beast Boy said, a smile in his voice. "Jumpy aren't you…some cat," he laughed. Aurelia scowled at him and nudged him in the side as he sat down next to her. He rested his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. "I missed you today, we haven't seen enough of each other since we got together."

"I know it's like the universe is trying to keep us apart," Aurelia replied resting her head on his shoulder, as she stared out at the city around the bay. "But that's not going to stop me at all," she said smirking.

"We need to get away and spend some time together alone," Beast Boy said resting his cheek against the top her head, minding her ears.

"Why don't we try going tonight," she said softly. "We'll sneak out when no one's awake."

"Are you sure?" He asked looking at her. She looked right back and nodded.

"It'll be fun," she said smiling slyly. "I like going behind Shane's back…..but I really don't like anyone not knowing," she said, although it was slightly untrue, as Cyborg had figured everything out already.

"Yeah, I agree," Beast Boy said. "I really want to tell Cy, but I know he'd just make fun of us," he rolled his eyes at this. Aurelia's ear suddenly twitched as she heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Someone's coming," She said scooting away from him quickly. He nodded and took flight as a falcon and disappeared.

"Oh I did not know this space was occupied," came Starfire's voice from the door way. "I'll just…"

"No it's fine," Aurelia said standing up to leave.

"Oh please don't leave just because I interrupted you," Starfire said quickly.

"No it's fine," Aurelia replied smiling at the Tameranean. "I was just about to leave anyway,"

"If you are sure," Starfire said uncertainly.

"I am," Aurelia said as she walked past Starfire. "I'll see you later," and she walked back into the tower, hearing a sigh of relief from the other side of the door. She smiled confused by her friend's behavior.

* * *

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she ran into a very surprised Robin, who nearly fell backward.

"Oh…Aurelia, hi," he said awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"Just heading back to mine and Shane's room," Aurelia replied eying the leader. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, um…no reason," he replied rubbing the back of his head, his cheeks slightly red.

"Ok," Aurelia replied walking away from him. _Man first Star acts all weird, now Robin…is there something going on between them? _She thought glancing back subtly, only to see Robin go through the door to the roof, confirming her suspicions. _I guess Beast Boy and I aren't the only ones sneaking around._

* * *

Later that night, Aurelia sat up from her bed, listening intently, and hearing Shane's loud breathing, signaling that he was dead asleep. She got up as quietly as she could, and walked over to the closet, opening the door silently and pulling out a bundle from inside and hurrying from the room.

She made it all the way to the bathroom with out anything happening. She quickly locked the door, and turned on the light. She then got dressed from the bundle she'd taken from the closet. She put her pj's in a folded pile behind the dirty clothes hamper. She now wore a deep v-neck forest green sweater, and a white skirt, with gray leggings underneath, and some black ankle boots. She then opened the window in the bathroom, and flew outside. She flew all the way to Beast Boy's window, he'd shown her where it was earlier in the day.

She tapped twice lightly on the glass, and then the curtain opened to reveal her secret boyfriend, and he was grinning at her. He wore a purple long sleeved button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and some black jeans and a pair of black high-tops. He silently opened his window.

"Hey beautiful," he said as she came into his room. "Did you know it's after midnight?"

"Is it?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's officially our one month anniversary," he replied pulling her closer, his hands on her hips. He then kissed her tenderly.

"It is," she giggled after pulling away. "Let's go," she said, he nodded and changed into a hawk and followed her out of his room.

They landed in a park a ways away from the tower, so they wouldn't bee seen by too many people. They walked along the path, their hands linked together.

"Hey I got you this earlier today," he said blushing as he pulled her to a stop, and produced a long black box, which held a necklace inside. It was a silver chain with a little heart on the end with little green stones.

"Oh Beast Boy, it's beautiful," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm glad you like it." he replied his cheeks still a slight pink, as he put it on her neck.

"Thank you," Aurelia said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. She then realized he was slightly taller than he was three months ago when they first met, he was now eye level with her. "You grew," she said.

"Glad you noticed," he said smiling crookedly. "I had a growth spurt last month, surprised you didn't notice then,"

"How could I notice?" She asked playfully. "You were very busy avoiding me last month," she said.

"Oh yeah," he said blushing again. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok," she replied pecking him on the lips.

"You know, I realized something this last two weeks," he said his arms resting comfortably around her waist. "Remember how we said at the end of one month we'd see how our feelings were?"

"Yeah," she replied looking into his forest green eyes.

"Well I know this will sound weird," he said nervously. "But I realized that I've been falling for you these last weeks, every time I see you I get a rush of butterflies in my stomach, and I'm so happy to see you, even though most of the time we only get like a second to see each other,"

"You….you've been falling for me?" She asked her eyes suddenly becoming glassy with tears. "Really? You're not just trying to kid me right?" She asked her smile quivering.

"No I am in no way trying to fool you, kid you or trick you," Beast Boy said earnestly. "I….I love you Aurelia…..and to prove it, I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone," he said seriously. "My real name is Garfield Logan, and if you want, in private you can call me Gar,"

"You love me?" She asked eyes wide, a single tear slipping down her cheek. "You actually love me?"

"Yes, I do," he said his hands coming up from her waist to cup her face, he stared into he lovely amber eyes, his gaze full of the love he felt for her. "I love you Aurelia, more than anything or anyone I've ever known," and he pulled her face to his and kissed her passionately on the lips, and she responded instantly, with just as much fervor.

She pulled away gasping for air, but not far enough away that his hands left her face. "I love you too," she said honestly, her devotion shining in her eyes. She kissed him again, this time much more sweetly. "I think we should tell everyone later today, when they're all up,"

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I love you, and I'm ready to show everyone." Aurelia replied.

"Well I have to say," Beast Boy said smiling. "It's a bold move, I know Shane and Robin won't like it,"

"Robin won't?" Aurelia asked surprised. "But isn't he with Starfire?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy replied. "But he doesn't approve of teammates really dating each other,"

"Hypocrite." Aurelia said scoffing. "He'll just have to deal with it, because I'm never letting you go," she said kissing him again.

* * *

Later that morning, when everyone was awake Aurelia walked into the room, still in her pajamas, having slept in until ten a.m. due to falling asleep after 1:30 in the morning.

"Well someone slept in late," Robin noted.

"Yes, usually you are up with the sun, and friend Robin," Starfire added.

"Well I didn't get to sleep until like quarter to two," Aurelia replied stretching, her silver camisole slipping up her flat stomach as she did so. "I was really tired,"

"Clearly." Raven said.

"Why were you up so late?" Shane asked suspicious.

"Because I was…..out," she said slyly, walking over to the small kitchen and grabbing the things necessary for cereal and making herself a bowl.

"Out? Out where?" Robin and Shane said in unison.

"At a park in town," she replied mysteriously, eating her cereal smirking at both their expressions. "I was meeting with someone,"

"Who?" Cyborg suddenly said in suspense.

"Oh just I guy I know," Aurelia replied finishing the cereal, and drinking the milk down slowly.

"At 1 in the morning, you were meeting some guy at a park?" Shane asked incredulously.

"Oh relax Shane, it's not like she ran off and got married," Raven said with a roll of her eyes. "She was just with a boy,"

"It's practically the same thing!" Shane argued. "I want to know who this guy is now, or else."

"Or else what?" Aurelia asked cocking an eyebrow at her brother.

Shane floundered for a way to back up his threat.

"Exactly you have nothing." Aurelia snickered. "By the way you all already know him, quite well in fact."

"We do?" Starfire asked intrigued.

"Yeah, you know, he's green, always cracking jokes," Aurelia said smiling as everyone's faces lit up in understanding.

"You were with Beast Boy last night?" Robin asked surprised. "I hadn't realized he was even talking to you,"

"That's the point of being sneaky you know," a voice from the door way said smugly.

"Beast Boy," Aurelia said smiling a bright smile, as he walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Well I can't say that I approve," Robin said frowning, but after getting a look from Starfire he sighed. "But I guess I'll allow it,"

"Why thank you, team leader," Aurelia said smiling. She then turned to Shane who looked slightly red in the face. "Something wrong big brother?"

"Yes," he said in a low voice. "Why did you think you needed to keep this a secret from everyone, including me?" he asked angrily.

"To avoid a reaction like this, I'm guessing," Raven replied monotonously.

"Stay out of this Raven," Shane hissed, glaring at his sister, missing the slight hurt look on Raven's face. "And you, green boy, you think you can just casually put your hands on her like that?"

"Yeah, I do," Beast Boy challenged. "We've been dating for a month now," he added.

Shane looked ready to pounce on the shorter teen, when Aurelia suddenly growled and stood in front of him, glaring intensely.

"You think you have a right to tell me who I can and cannot date?" Aurelia growled, anger coursing through her. "When have you ever considered acting this way before now?" She asked her voice raising in pitch. "Is this because I'm actually happy?"

"Why would it be because of that?" Shane asked angry, getting into her face. "I only want what's best for you," he added. "And I don't want you to get hurt, I remember exactly what happened the last time you were too involved in a boy."

"That can't be the only reason you're so angry," she said her eyes flashing red momentarily. "Come on what's the real reason? Huh?! Is it because….is it because he's not a demon…or because of his skin color?"

"It has nothing to do with him being green," Shane argued hotly.

"But he's not a demon," Aurelia said backing away. "In other words not good enough for me, am I right?"

"Aurelia, aren't you over…." Shane began.

"Why can't you just be happy," Aurelia asked tears springing to her eyes suddenly. "I am," she said before tearing out of the room. Starfire and Raven looked at each other, then at Shane before scowling and taking off after the seriously upset girl.

"Just so you know," Beast Boy said in a low voice. "I have no intentions of leading her on in any way, I love her, and there's really nothing you can do to stop us being together," and with that he left the room as well.

"Wow dude," Cyborg said shaking his head. "Harsh,"

"I'd let her cool off before you even try to apologize," Robin said.

* * *

"How dare he!" Aurelia raged throwing her face into a pillow, she heard the door open and two sets of feet enter the room.

"Aurelia," Raven said softly. "It's me and Starfire,"

"Yeah," she mumbled into her pillow. "I wish I had my own room,"

"Aurelia, I believe Shane was just trying to think of what's best for you," Raven said sitting on the floor near Aurelia's head.

"Yes, but he went about it in the wrong way," Starfire said rubbing the slightly sobbing girl's back. "But that doesn't excuse the way you acted either, you were both being very childish,"

"I know," Aurelia hiccupped. "But I was so mad back there. How can he think that Beast Boy isn't good enough for me? I mean he makes me so happy," she raised her head from the pillow looking at the two girls with tear stains on her face.

"Just let things settle down before you try and talk to him." Raven said, her tone slightly hurt.

"Oh," Aurelia gasped. "He was awful to you as well,"

"Don't worry about it," Raven said. "It was in the heat of the moment,"

"That does not mean it did not hurt," Starfire said looking at Raven with understanding. "You have the feelings for him, yes?"

"No," Raven denied. "Any way, I have to go, Beast Boy's here, and I think he and Aurelia need some time alone," with that she vanished from the room in a swirl of dark energy.

"She like him a lot," Aurelia said looking at Starfire. "She just can't express it very well,"

"I see," Starfire said nodding. "I'll leave you alone with Beast Boy,"

"Thanks," Aurelia said hugging Starfire.

"Any time," Starfire replied, floating over to the door just as it opened to admit Beast Boy. "See you later friends."

"Hey Rel, how are you?" Beast Boy asked sitting next to her, and she crawled into his arms, resting her head against his chest.

"Better now," she replied sniffing. "Star and Raven helped."

"That's good," he said stroking her hair. "Hey, you know you have to talk to him about his right?"

"I know," Aurelia sighed. "But I can't do it right now."

"I understand," he said kissing the top of her head, then each of her ears causing her to giggle at the sensation. "Does that tickle?" He asked slyly.

"No," she answered too quickly, because he did it again, causing her to laugh. "Ok maybe,"

* * *

"My Rose, it is almost time to activate the device," the figure said to the kneeling girl.

"Yes father," she replied. "Just tell me when, and I shall do it."

"In twenty minutes, I will have a great power under my control," the figure said smugly. "Even greater than that little brat Terra," he said darkly.

"Father," Rose said looking up at him. "Why do you wish to see these titans fall?"

"Because my dear," he said. "They stand in the way of me becoming supreme ruler," he then stood up, revealing a copper mask half of which in completely black.

"Of course."

* * *

Aurelia walked slowly towards the roof, where she was told Shane would be by Robin. She really didn't want to talk to him, but knew that she had to. She opened the door and took a deep breath, then walked out to meet her brother.

"Hey Shane," she said softly walking over and sitting down next to him.

"Aurelia I need you to know," Shane began looking at his sister. "I never meant to hurt you by getting angry. And if you say he makes you happy, then that's great," he said smiling slightly.

"But you still don't think he's good enough for me?" Aurelia stated. "Why?"

"It's not because he isn't a demon like you think." Shane confessed slightly red in the cheeks. "It's because you're my baby sister, and I don't think any guy will ever be good enough for you,"

Aurelia gave a humorless laugh. "I should've known," she said. "Shane you're my big brother, and I love you no matter what, but sometimes, you just need to let things be what they are."

"I know," he sighed. "You're a big girl, you can handle yourself," he turned to her, slinging his arm around her and pulling her closer in a one armed side hug.

"Thanks Shane," she said smiling. Suddenly, her head felt fuzzy, like a radio on a bad frequency.

"Aurelia, are you ok?" Shane asked his voice worried and slightly far away. Aurelia looked at him, and saw a look of sudden fear on his face.

She tried to ask what was wrong, but her head began to pound, and her whole body shook.

* * *

Shane backed away from Aurelia as she suddenly began to transform into a full demon, her eyes were completely red, her fangs grew longer and her hair became wild. He ran to the door, only to fall short as something hard rammed into him at full speed, knocking him down and he and the thing skidded until they almost hit the edge. The door opened not too long after, revealing Raven, who'd sensed something dangerous.

"Shane what's…." her eyes widened as she realized Shane was on the ground wrestling with a now full demon Aurelia, who was growling and hissing trying to move her arms which were stuck in Shane's grasp. Raven pulled out her communicator from her belt and pressed the alarm button. She levitated Aurelia off of Shane, and kept her in the air, said girl thrashed and shrieked trying to free herself.

"Let me go!" She shouted, her voice a little deeper than usual. "NOW!" Her eyes glowed blue, and Raven was thrown backward into the wall next to the door, as it was flung open revealing the rest of the titans.

"What's going on?!" Robin demanded, and upon seeing Aurelia, whose red eyes danced as she smirked at them, crouched and ready to spring at them any second.

"Why hello," she purred darkly. "Come to stop me have you?" she asked with a dark chuckle.

"Stop you, what do you mean?" Starfire asked confused. "We have no idea what's going on,"

"What's going on," Aurelia mocked. "Is that I'm going to destroy all you pathetic weaklings." She then flew at blinding speed, knocking Starfire to the ground, where she proceeded to scratch and claw every bit of exposed skin, Starfire let out a terrified shriek, and suddenly Aurelia was thrown back wards by a black energy.

Raven staggered to her feet, holding her side where she was sure she had a cracked rib or two. "Someone….hold her….down," she gasped through the pain, she looked over at Shane who looked to be unconscious from the slight explosion of hers and Aurelia's powers colliding.

Aurelia sprung to her feet, and lithely danced around everything the titans threw at her, laughing at them. The only titan not fighting was Beast Boy, who stared in horror as what he feared happened again, the girl he loved was fighting his friends, and he couldn't figure out why.

"This isn't like her," he muttered to him self. "Why is she doing this? Was everything she ever said to me a complete lie?" He growled, and shifted into a large green wolf, and ran at Aurelia knocking her down, he morphed back into himself, and pinned her arms down.

"Come to play?" She purred at him, snapping her teeth as he leaned down close to her face.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked angry. "How could you do this? I thought you said you'd never betray someone you called a friend?"

"Friend!" She shrieked in laughter. "I don't have any friends, besides I don't know who you even are," she sneered in his face.

_No Beast Boy, don't believe me…erm her! This isn't me! _Aurelia watched helplessly as she herself attacked her friends, and her boyfriend.

_**Be quiet silly half demon. **__The demonic voice snarled. __**You had your chance, now it's my turn to end these fools. **_

Aurelia's body began to glow blue, and Raven's eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

"Beast Boy get away from her!" She shouted a second too late, as the energy released from Aurelia with enough force to send all six of the other people on the roof to go flying in opposite directions off the roof, as Aurelia laughed in her dark new voice.

"No…" Raven muttered as she slammed into the water with enough force to cause her to black out.


	7. Chapter 7: Darkness in My Heart

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Teen Titans, only my characters and story line.  
**

**Chapter 7: Darkness in My Heart **

Demon Aurelia smirked as all the titans flew off the roof, and sauntered over to the edge. She saw some massive ripples close to the rocks that ring the little island, noting that someone had fallen in there.

"Good work," a voice from behind the cat said darkly. "I underestimated your power."

"Yes, you did," Aurelia chuckled. "Ah, it is so good to finally be free." She sighed happily. "Thank you, Slade."

"Oh, so you do know me?" He asked a smirk in his voice.

"Of course," Aurelia replied. "She knew unconsciously it was you, who was controlling the little Rose girl." She turned to him, a smirk on her face. "Is there a reason you release me so…early?"

"Of course princess," Slade said. "I need your help."

"To do what, exactly?" Aurelia asked examining her claws, which were still slightly red from the fight earlier.

"To take over this pathetic world." Slade replied stepping closer, and kneeling before the dark princess.

"You failed before, because that idiot Trigon underestimated their power," Aurelia said with a scoff. "I have had three, long torturous months with these freaks,"

"So you think you know their weakness as a team?" Slade asked curiosity peaked.

"Yes," Aurelia nodded. "Now let's go, I really detest this place," she added flying off the roof, with Slade following with a jet-pack.

* * *

Raven hadn't been the only one smashed into the water at high velocity, but she was one of the only to be unconscious when she did. Starfire swam to the surface, her back stinging with the force of the impact with the cement like water. She sputtered as she reached the surface, and looked around wildly trying to locate any of her friends.

Suddenly two heads popped out of the water, one was Cyborg, who's mechanical side looked faded from water logging, the other was to her extreme relief Robin.

"Star, you ok?" He asked his voice slightly hoarse.

"Yes are you?" She asked swimming over to them.

"I'm fine, Cy used his sonic cannon to make the water a little less hard when we impacted." Robin explained.

"We have to find the others soon, before I short circuit," Cyborg said. Starfire lifted out of the water, and pulled Cyborg out by his armpits. "Thanks Star, bring me to the shore, then you can get Robin."

"Ok," she said doing so. She returned within minutes to Robin, and pulled him out carefully. "Cyborg gave me coordinates for the others," Robin nodded.

"Bring me to the shore, and I'll get the boat ready," Robin said. "We have to move fast though." Starfire nodded flying as fast as she could. She then disappeared into the darkness in search of her other friends.

While she was flying she had her star bolts lit up, staring into the dark depths. She noticed someone treading water and dove down to them, and as she got close enough she noticed it was Beast Boy, his face blank and hopeless.

"Friend, I have come to rescue you," she said to the shell shocked teen. "Have you seen either friends Raven or Shane?"

"I saw Raven fly into the water over there." He replied with a dead sounding voice. "Shane went in not too far from there." Starfire nodded and went after them, remembering Beast Boy would be fine. She noticed two dark shapes under the waves, looking like they were sinking. She took a large gulp of air, and dove in after the figures. She grabbed blindly onto one of them, and hauled them to the surface. When she got there she realized it was Shane, and he wasn't breathing, and she had to hurry or Raven might not make it.

To her immense relief she heard a boat coming up behind her. She turned and raised a hand and waved. "Over here!" She called, once the boat pulled up, and she knew Robin had a good grip on Shane, she dove back under kicking her powerful legs as hard as she could, until her hands came in contact with some fabric, she tugged and pulled the body closer, and kicked toward the surface. She then pulled Raven out of the water, and flew onto the boat.

"She's not breathing," she said her voice shaking.

"Lay her down next to Shane," Cyborg instructed. He nodded at their leader, and they both began CPR on the lifeless bodies. Soon Shane began to sputter, and spit out a fountain of water. He remained unconscious, but at least he was breathing. Robin pumped on Raven's chest, trying his hardest to dispel the water from her lungs.

"Come on Raven," he muttered, blowing into her mouth. "Come on you have to fight," he said desperately, pumping even more, when water finally began to spout out of her mouth, he laughed a little hysterically. Starfire came over as the empath began to breathe on her own, tears streaming down her face.

"Thank goodness," she said placing a hand on Robin's shoulder, he placed a hand on top of it.

"Yeah," he replied. "Cy, take us to shore."

"Did you find friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah." Cyborg said dejectedly. "He's really torn up about this, he went below deck." Starfire nodded solemnly. "It's even worse then when Terra betrayed us."

"I do not believe Aurelia betrayed us." Starfire stated firmly. "She was not acting like her self, and she said she did not know Beast Boy….so someone did something to her." They then heard a gasp from Robin, as he shot up onto his feet, startling them.

"What's up?" Cyborg asked.

"I figured out who Rose is," Robin replied slapping himself on the forehead, frustrated. "She's Slade's new little henchman. We fought her like a year ago,"

"Damn it!" Cyborg hit the steering wheel. "How did we not see this earlier?"

"Because," the dead voice of Beast Boy said. "We fought her only once,"

* * *

Aurelia walked into Slade's secret hide out, and headed immediately to the room she'd been in when she first arrived, three months ago.

"Hello again Rose," Aurelia said, upon seeing the blonde sitting on one of the beds in the room.

"Aurelia, you definitely look different from the last time I saw you." Rose said nodding at the demon.

"Of course," Aurelia replied. "I'm not the same Aurelia you met, three months ago."

"Yes," Slade said from the door way. "You're much more powerful in this state."

"_Why have you done this to my friends!" Aurelia shouted in her mind, at Slade, at her demon. _

"_**Because little princess, I would have come out one way or another." **__The demon said sneering. __**"Now be the good little kitty, and keep it quiet."**_

"_My friends will know who's behind this!" Aurelia snarled at her demon. "They will find me." _

"_**Yes, but they'll never put me back!" **__Her demon roared with laughter._

* * *

Raven remembered going into the darkness, when it became overwhelming, she'd heard a voice.

"Come on Raven." _That was Robin's voice. _Raven tried desperately to find her way out of the blackness, but she couldn't even breathe. "Come on you have to fight." And suddenly a burning in her throat told her something was being expelled. And she was breathing, her throat burned as she took in some breaths.

She heard an engine roar to life, and then everything was quiet again.

When she was finally able to pull herself from the darkness, she realized she was in the titan's medical bay. She stared up at the ceiling, and unexpected tears sprung to her eyes. She turned her head to the side, and wiped them away, when she noticed a sleeping figure next to her.

"Shane?" She whispered hoarsely. She realized her other hand was firmly in his grasp. "Shane." She tried again, louder this time.

He stirred and opened his eyes, which widened in relief when he realized she was awake.

"Rae!" He said smiling hugely, pulling her up into a hug. She blushed bright red, but didn't pull away, for fear of him realizing he didn't actually want anything to do with her.

"I told you, it's Raven," Raven said embarrassed.

"I thought I'd lost you," he said a quiver in his voice. "I couldn't bare to lose two people I love in one day,"

"I'm here…" Her eyes widened as she realized what he'd said. "What did you say?"

"I love you Rae," Shane said pulling back from the hug, his face dead serious. "I think I always have," he blushed at this. "And I mean I love you, not in the same sense I love Aurelia,"

Raven swallowed thickly. "W-Where is Aurelia?" she asked, trying to avoid the topic.

"No one knows yet," Shane said sadly. "They've been at it for the last 72 hours."

"I've been out for three days?" Raven asked surprised.

"Yeah, you took a lot of damage from her, plus hitting the water the way you did, everyone's surprised you even survived." Shane said a pained look crossed his face. "But I had to believe that you were strong enough to survive."

"Thanks for believing in me," Raven said her cheeks pink.

"Like I said, I can't lose another person I love," Shane said genuinely.

"Shane I…" Raven began, only to be interrupted by Shane pulling her into a soft, tender kiss. Which she responded to immediately, to her immense surprise, and she loved it. They broke apart immediately when the door whooshed open, and a high squeal was heard.

"FRIEND RAVEN!" Starfire flew over quickly, landing in front of the flushed couple. "You're awake!"

"Hey Star," Raven said awkwardly. Starfire then pulled Raven into a tight, but not too tight, hug.

"It's good to know we haven't lost you," Starfire said with a sniffle. "Shane here, hasn't left your side since he woke up, two hours after we rescued you."

Raven looked at Shane who shrugged. "Thanks," she said sincerely. She then turned to Starfire. "Have any of you found Aurelia?"

"Not yet," Starfire said, her eyes growing sad. "Robin figured out it was Slade who had manipulated Aurelia," she added. "And neither he, nor Beast Boy have had much sleep these last few days."

"Oh," Raven said. "How hard is Beast Boy taking it?"

"He hasn't come out of his room since that day," Starfire replied. "And he refuses to come out to even eat, or bathe or anything."

"I guess he does love her," Shane said with a sigh. "That fight seems so stupid now."

"It was stupid," Raven said rolling her eyes. "But you just had her best interests at heart."

"Doesn't matter now though," Shane said angrily. "Whoever this Slade guy is, he's really twisted."

"He is," Raven said. "He helped my father almost take over this dimension, which nearly killed me,"

"Bastard," Shane said his fists clenched.

_Shane! _

"What?" He asked looking at the two girls in the room.

"We did not say anything," Starfire said confused.

"Well I heard my name being called," Shane said, his brow furrowed.

_Shane its me! _

"Ok, now that's really strange," he said looking around.

"What is it?" Raven asked looking at him as if he'd grown another head.

"I think I heard Aurelia's voice." Shane said.

"How?" Raven asked. When suddenly, a portal opened up next to her bed, and sucked the three into it, Starfire let out a scream.

The medical bay doors flung open, a second too late, revealing Robin.

"Star?" He called walking into the empty room. "Huh, weird I thought I heard Starfire scream," he muttered to himself, as he walked away.

* * *

**AN: Reviews would be greatly appreciated, because they help get the creative juices flowing. Also no flames, all flames will be deleted. **


	8. Chapter 8: The Queen of Surda

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Teen Titans, only my own characters and storyline. **

**Chapter 8: The Queen of Surda **

"Ugh what happened?" Shane muttered to himself, as he rubbed his head. He heard some groaning coming from his right, so he turned to see who it was, and saw Raven sitting up also rubbing her head.

"Where are we?" She asked looking over at him. Shane took this time to take in his surroundings, and realized exactly where they were, eyes wide in shock. He hadn't been here since he was really little.

"We're in Surda." Shane said. "My home."

"Ouch, my bottom hurts," came Starfire's voice from Shane's left.

"Star you ok?" Raven asked getting to her feet, as Starfire did the same.

"I shall be fine friend," Starfire said brightly. "What is Surda?"

"It's another dimension like, Azerath," Raven explained. "But I think the bigger question, is how did we get here."

Suddenly there was a loud popping sound, and a figure materialized before them. It was a tiny little woman with bright pink eyes and yellow hair. "Ah good, you've arrived in one piece." She said brightly. "Follow me please." She motioned for the teens to follow her, but they only stared back blankly. "Come, come we don't have all day." she said snapping her fingers at them.

Shane finally rose to his feet and nodded at the two girls. The three began following the strange little woman. "Who are you?"

"Of course, you don't remember," the woman tutted. "I am Hilda, the royal adviser to my Queen Mirand'r, who wishes to see you three."

"Mirand'r…that's Tameranean!" Starfire said shocked her green eyes wide.

"Yes it is," Hilda said. "Everything will be explained once we get to the castle."

* * *

Once the trio reached a large, ornate yet formidable looking castle, Hilda ushered them in quickly. She herded them into a grand throne room.

"Stay here," Hilda instructed, as she scuttled from the room.

"The name Mirand'r…it sounds so familiar to me." Starfire mused. "But I can't figure out why."

"That is because you lost your memory dear." A soft, tinkling voice said. They whipped around to see a beautiful woman with long black hair, and eyes as green as Starfire's. She wore a pink gown which faded into a purple color, and sleeves that hung off her shoulders of the same hue. "And it's time that you got it back." She walked over to the three shocked teenagers, a small sad smile on her face. "Koriand'r, I have missed you so much."

"Do I know you?" Starfire asked confused.

"Yes dear one, for I am your mother." Mirand'r stated.

"No you must be mistaken." Starfire said shaking her head. "My mother is Queen Luand'r of Tameran."

"It is very heartbreaking to know that one of your own daughters does not recognize you." She said sadly. She turned to the door she'd come in from. "Hilda would you mind fetching Moira?"

"Of course my lady," the heard Hilda say.

"Oh Shane, my how you've grown, quite the handsome young man," Mirand'r said with a smile. "You look just like your mother."

"Thank you your majesty." He said with a bow.

"Please, you don't need to bow to me," Mirand'r said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "After all we are family, to a certain degree."

"We are?" Shane asked.

"Yes," Mirand'r said. "You will know soon enough,"

"Ma'am," Raven said softly, speaking for the first time since they arrived in the throne room.

"Yes Rachel?" Mirand'r asked politely.

"Why did you bring us here, exactly?" Raven asked, earning nods from the other two.

"I have been told by my oracle, that Aurelia, she has been corrupted." Mirand'r said with slight venom in her voice. "By that evil, loathsome toad Slade."

"You know of Slade?" Starfire asked surprised.

"Every dimension knows of his evil," Mirand'r said scowling. "He almost destroyed your dimension, by releasing her father," she said pointing to Raven.

"Yes," Starfire said angrily.

"My lady," a soft voice said.

"Ah Moira, how good to see you," Mirand'r said smiling at the new woman in the room. This woman was average sized, and wore a plane green dress. She has bright pink hair and hazel eyes. "Do you think you can help me?"

"What is it that you need my lady?" Moira asked serenely, never taking her eyes off of Starfire. "It would seem one of the princesses have come home,"

"Yes, quite," Mirand'r said nodding. "I need you to lift the spell on Koriand'r."

"Yes my lady," Moira bowed to the queen, and walked over to Starfire. "Do not fear my princess, this is quite painless."

"I am not afraid," Starfire clarified. "Just a nervous, as I do not understand what either of you are talking about."

"Of course." Moira nodded. "I ask your permission to place my hands upon you," Starfire nodded her consent. Moira placed her hands, one on Star's face the other on her chest. Then she began to chant in a language she didn't know, and suddenly Starfire collapsed onto the floor, out cold.

"What did you do to her?" Raven asked startled.

"I merely did as my queen asked of me," Moira stated. "If you please young man, take her to the couch in parlor,"

"Where is that at?" Shane asked.

"Follow me," Moira said, and led him from the room, carrying an unconscious Starfire. Raven followed after silently, with Mirand'r taking up the rear.

* * *

Aurelia felt so trapped within her own body, it was unbearable to know that she had no control over her own actions, she was a prisoner to her inner demon.

She watched as her demon sparred with Rose, beating her every single time, and giving her some pointers.

"_I hate this so much!" She yelled inside her head. _Her only way of being able to irritate the demon.

"_**Be quiet brat! Your screaming is going to give us a headache." **__Her demon would snarl. _

"_I'd rather have a headache, then be trapped in here one more hour!" She screeched. _

"Aurelia you all right?" Rose asked examining the scowling demon.

"I'm fine," Aurelia replied. "It's just that annoying half breed, she keeps screaming for me to let her out, and it's giving me quite the headache."

"Sounds bothersome," Rose said. "But I'm afraid we don't really have anything that will silence her."

"Pity," Aurelia said. "I think the only way to silence the annoying brat, is to kill her, but alas that would kill me as well."

* * *

Beast Boy lay on the top bunk of his bead staring at the ceiling, unaware of anything that was going on around the tower. He'd been hitting the ceiling above him for the last hour, but had stopped due to his knuckled beginning to bleed.

"Damn Slade," he snarled to no one. "Why do I always fall for the ones he wants the most."

"**Because the troubled ones attract you," **_his inner beast said nonchalantly. _**"Because of your own troubled past," **

"Thank you that's so helpful," Beast Boy said snidely. "I just want her back."

"**Yes as do I," **_his beast purred. _**"She is our perfect match, we must protect her, at any cost." **

"I know that." Beast Boy said with a sigh. "But I don't really deserve her, because I haven't even protected her at all."

"**That bastard Slade gave you no option to protect our mate," **_the beast growled. _**"We must go after her, and get her to remember us, before under the control of Slade she kills us." **

"I know you're definitely right," Beast Boy mumbled. "But we'd never be able to even get close enough without help." He was torn from his inner conversation at a loud banging on his door. "What?" he called not even attempting to get off the bed.

"Starfire, Raven and Shane have gone missing," came Robin's stressed out voice.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Beast Boy asked unfazed.

"You need to quit moping around," Robin said sternly. "And help us out, without Star, Shane and Raven we're short handed," he sighed. "And we might never find her, you may never find her if you don't help."

Beast Boy scoffed, and was about to reply when his beast spoke up one last time. **"Get off your butt and help, this could be the only chance to find her." **

"All right," Beast Boy sighed, and jumped off his bed, and put his gloves back on to hide the blood.

* * *

Shane sat beside Starfire, her head rested in his lap, as he watched her unconsciously twitch, he started to remember his time in Surda, his sisters, everything.

"Shane you ok?" Raven asked quietly, as they waited for Starfire to wake up.

"Yes," he replied with a smile at her. "Just remembering some stuff, like my sisters,"

"So you remember your other sister?" Raven asked.

"Yeah," he said looking down at Starfire, whose hair was suddenly lighter then before. "Starfire is my sister."

"She is Aurelia's twin sister," Mirand'r said softly.

"Why were they separated?" Shane asked looking at his step-mother.

"Because, your father had gone on the rampage, and it was the only way to keep them safe." Mirand'r replied. "Although I now know, it was all a ploy so the three ancient sisters could rule this kingdom."

"Aunts Trinity, Serenity and Diaspro, they are the reason for this?" Shane asked eyes wide.

"Yes," Mirand'r replied. "And I need all three of you to remember, in order to set my mate free, as the prophecy is foretold….although Trinity said it was to unleash a great evil, but I know now, that it is to stop the great evil, that was why you three were separated."

They all looked at Starfire again, and this time her hair was now a silvery white, and a couple of cat ears had sprung up. With a sharp gasp, Starfire bolted upright into a sitting position. She breathed heavily for a bit, until she got her breathing under control.

"I remember," she said breathlessly.

"Koriand'r, it is good to know you remember." Mirand'r said standing and walking over to her daughter. "I have missed you so much."

"I missed you as well mother," Starfire said embracing Mirand'r, her birth mother. "Aunt Luand'r, and Galfore raised me very well."

"I can tell," Mirand'r said smiling. "You are a strong, brave warrior now," she kissed Starfire's forehead. "But now you must return, and revive your sisters memories," she motioned for Moira to come back over. "Moira, I need you to give Koriand'r the spell pf remembrance."

"As you wish my lady." Moira bowed. "Me, tu mentem tuam aperias, et tunc solum meminit." she said. "Remember that."

"I will," Starfire replied.

"Good," Mirand'r said smiling. "It is time to send you all back,"

"It's so unfair, I just got to see you again for the first time since I was seven, and now I have to leave," Starfire complained.

"I know dear one," Mirand'r said smoothing her hands over her daughters hair. "But it is for the best right now,"

"I know," Starfire said smiling at her mother. "I'll miss you."

"As will I," Mirand'r said, then turned to Shane. "I'll miss you as well."

"We will see each other again," Shane said. "On the day of the prophecy,"

"Which is the day Aurelia and Koriand'r turn 17."

"But that's in two weeks," Starfire said surprised.

"Indeed," Mirand'r said, then chanted the portal spell. "Good luck," she murmured as they were sucked back into Titan's Tower.

"Well we're back." Raven said looking around. "I wonder if anyone noticed we were gone,"

"I wonder how Robin will react to my new hair color." Starfire said self consciously.

"He'll love it," Shane said rolling his eyes. "Now lets go, we have to tell them what we know."

"You're right," Starfire said nodding.

"Let's go then," Raven said heading out before the two newly reunited siblings.

* * *

**AN: The spell is actually in Latin, it means "Hear me now, you must open your mind to me, and only then will you remember." And hope everyone likes this chapter and reviews! **


	9. Chapter 9: A New Face

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Teen Titans only my own characters and storyline. I would like to give a shout out to dance 4 life1234, for Cybella! **

**Chapter 9: A New Face**

Raven walked into the briefing room, unsurprised to find Robin in there, sitting at the computer. Cyborg was standing next to the tracking computer, checking for any signs of trouble. And surprisingly Beast Boy was scouring maps of the city.

"Hey guys," she said softly, causing Robin to jerk around in surprise.

"Where have you been…." he trailed off as his eyes landed on the two coming in behind her, the girl looked strange, like Aurelia but different. "Who's this?" he asked stupefied, only to realize a second later the girls clothes. "Starfire?" he sputtered.

Beast Boy looked up at the intrusion of noise, only to have a pain squeeze his chest when he looked at Starfire. She looked almost like an exact copy of Aurelia, only her eyes are green.

"Yes, it's me Robin." Starfire said softly, looking down at the floor.

"What happened?" He asked coming over to her. "You look so different,"

"As it turns out, she's my other sister," Shane said. "She's Aurelia's twin."

"Yes, and we must find her before two weeks is up," Starfire said urgently. "If we do not, then all is lost, and the evil that is after us will have succeeded."

"Well we're doing our best, no thanks to you three," Beast Boy said angrily unable to continue looking at Starfire.

"We didn't have a choice." Raven said anger in her voice. "We were sucked into a portal, and brought to Surda,"

"If we could have come back earlier we would have," Starfire said her voice hurt by the tone Beast Boy was using.

"Guys there's some trouble downtown," Cyborg said suddenly. They all looked at him hopefully, but he shook his head sadly. "It's not her, just a regular hostage situation."

"Do we know who'd behind it?" Robin asked going into leader mode.

"Yeah." Cyborg said. "It's Mumbo, don't even know how that freak got out."

"Lets go then." Robin said, the titans nodded and followed their leader out. Beast Boy was the last one out, he heaved a sigh, wishing he knew how to find Aurelia.

* * *

When the titans arrived at the bank, they already knew all of Mumbo's tricks, well everyone but Shane knew, but they'd briefed him.

"Ok Cy, Beast Boy wait at the back for Star and Raven to get the hostages out." Robin instructed. "Shane and I will distract Mumbo, in order for the girls to get their jobs done."

"Ok." They all said, and Cyborg and Beast Boy went around back. While the other four busted right into the banks front door.

"All right Mumbo, how'd you get out?" Raven asked monotonously.

"Ah, if it isn't the Teen Titans," Mumbo said snidely.

"Yeah we're here to stop you." Robin said pulling out his staff, he turned and nodded to Shane, who closed his eyes and drew out his powers, which controlled the shadows around him.

"Hmm what's this, a new titan." Mumbo said smirking. "I didn't know you were adding to the team,"

"Yeah we've got some powerful allies," Robin said jumping at the blue skinned freak, swinging his staff, but missing by a couple inches as the villain ducked. Mumbo tried to move away from them, but found himself stuck to the floor.

"Oh drat, I'm stuck." He mumbled to himself. "Well one way to fix that." he said pointing at Shane, and a flock of doves flew at the confused teen, making him lose concentration. Mumbo leapt away from his previous spot, and rolled out of the way of Robin as he tried to strike again.

Robin groaned, wondering how Mumbo had gotten so good at avoiding him. "Where'd you learn your new trick?"

"You're not the only one's who have new friends," Mumbo said smirking, as he jumped at Robin, and suddenly transformed into a female with white hair and cat ears. "Got you didn't we?" She asked smirking. "As we speak your little friends outside have been caught by my partner, most likely unconscious. As for Shane he's out cold, those birds had knockout gas in them, and those two girls, well they're out of commission as well."

"Aurelia, how did you do that?" Robin asked confused as he'd thought he'd been fighting Mumbo.

"Learned a new trick from that freak himself." She replied as she stalked up to him. Robin glanced behind her to see Raven and Starfire struggling trying to break free from the ropes that now bound them. And then in came Rose, dragging Beast Boy and Cyborg's unconscious bodies with them. She was just about to swing at him, when a sudden whistle stopped her, and all those who were awake looked over, to see a girl with a black hoodie on, and some black sweats.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." She said wagging her finger at Aurelia, who scowled at the intruder.

"And just who do you think you are?" She asked snidely.

"If you must know, the name is Cybella Blade." The girl said pulling down her hood, revealing her face. She's tan skinned lighter than Cyborg, and only the bottom part of her face is cybernetic, that they can see. She has long dark brown hair, and blue eyes. "And I'm here to stop you." She then pulled out a stun gun from her pants pocket and fired at the two girls, Rose wasn't quick enough and fell to the ground, Aurelia dodged it.

"You can't possibly think stopping me would be that easy?" Aurelia asked laughing. "You're just a pathetic little girl, who can't even fight."

"Wrong assumption." Cybella stated smugly. Robin moved over to Starfire and Raven and cut them loose, due to Aurelia's distraction with Cybella. Cybella then ran at Aurelia and threw a punch, only to be deflected by Aurelia as she flipped backwards and kicked her in the face.

"That the best you got?" Aurelia asked smugly. "That's not very much."

"It's enough." Cybella said, as Starfire came up behind Aurelia and knocked her out with a powered up star bolt.

"Thank you." Starfire said nodding to Cybella who nodded back.

"No problem," she said smiling. "It's a good thing I was here I guess," she nodded to the three unconscious boys. "They gonna be ok?"

"They'll be fine," Robin replied, reaching to the back of Cyborg and powering him back on.

"What'd I miss?" Cyborg asked groggily. He then caught sight of the new girl among them, and his human eye widened. "Sarasim?" He asked, then shook his head realizing how stupid he sounded.

"Who's that?" The girl asked head cocked to the side. That's when he realized she was also a cyborg. "My name is Cybella Blade," She said walking over and holding out her hand to him. "But everyone calls me Bella."

"Nice to meet you," Cyborg said taking her hand and shaking it.

"Hey Cy, you mind tying up these two girls?" Robin asked breaking the moment between the two cyborgs.

"Oh yeah, right," he said taking some rope from a compartment in his body.

"Well I'd better go then," Cybella said waving to the titans, as she walked away.

"That was very convenient to have her here," Starfire said watching the girl walk away.

* * *

The titans made it back to the tower, all the unconscious people as well. They strapped Aurelia and Rose in securely.

* * *

When he woke up Beast Boy walked into the room the two girls were being held in, and stood next to Aurelia. His beast purred in delight that their mate had been found at last.

"**The only problem is making her remember," **_the beast growled. _

"_I know." Beast Boy said sadly. _

"Oh hello friend," Starfire said as she walked into the room, not knowing he'd be in here.

"Hey Star," he said without looking at her, he continued to stare at his love.

"You were not awake when I told the others," she began hesitantly. "But I have a way to get her to remember, but…." she trailed off.

"But what?" He asked looking up at her.

"I sadly do not remember the spell right now," Starfire said dejectedly. "And Shane is still unconscious he would remember, but Raven wasn't paying close attention when the spell was given to me. I am sorry."

"Yeah." He said with a scoff. "I'm gonna go to my room for a bit, I don't want to deal with this right now," he then brushed passed her.

* * *

Cybella walked into her house with a sigh, it'd felt so good to help the titans, unlike when she was stuck home with her sister Dana. All the lights were off, so that meant she was safe for awhile. She walked up to her room, and fell onto the bed. She pulled off her hoodie and sweats, revealing the rest of her body under a tank top and underwear. Her stomach wasn't cybernetic, but her upper torso and lower body was all cybernetic. Parts of her arms and legs were also regular.

Her parents died in a car accident when she was 16, which is now a year ago and resulted in her becoming half robot. Her sister hated her now, because she'd survived the crash and their parents didn't. She would beat her on all the fleshy parts, except her face so as not to leave clues, and would tear her down with harsh words.

"Man I wish I was a titan," she muttered to herself. "Then I could get away from all this." She closed her eyes, and imagined Cyborg in her head. She remembered how cute he was, and smiled.

* * *

Aurelia woke up, only to find herself bound to a bed in a white room, she struggled but couldn't get free. "Why can't I free myself?" She growled to herself, pulling at the tight bonds.

"Because they're meant for someone as strong as you are," a voice from the corner said. "If I cannot free myself, you cannot." Starfire said walking into view.

"Ah, sister," she said smirking. "It's good to see you, sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" Starfire asked frowning.

"I mean you're her sister," Aurelia said. "The half-breed's sister, not mine."

"I am still your sister," Starfire said. "And when Shane wakes up, you'll be gone."

"Ha! As if, you have no way of putting me back." Aurelia said. "That knock out gas will last for days, maybe even weeks, I don't know it's the first time using it."

Starfire looked horrified, as she backed away from Aurelia. "You would do that to your own brother?"

"He's not my brother," Aurelia sneered. "He's your brother, and that brat's brother."

"You're wrong," Starfire said shaking her head. "He'll wake up soon."

"No he won't," a voice to her left said. She looked over at Rose, who stared right back. "That gas was meant to knock out a full blooded demon on a rampage, he may be full demon, but he'll still be out for days."

"Too bad for you," Aurelia laughed. "I'm never going back!"

Starfire turned and ran from the room, Aurelia laughing as she did so.


	10. Chapter 10: Love and Loyalty

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Teen Titans only my own characters and storyline.**

**Chapter 10: Love and Loyalty  
**

Starfire ran down the hallway from the infirmary bay, and ended up running right into the arms of Robin, who grunted in surprise at seeing her. He noticed the tears in her eyes and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"What's wrong Star?" He asked concerned.

"Aurelia's demon is heartless," Starfire said wiping her eyes refusing to cry over what the demon in her sister said to her. "She doesn't care about anything but destruction and mayhem."

"We'll get her back somehow," Robin said pulling her into a hug.

"I feel stupid not remembering the spell to release her." Starfire said frowning.

"You're not stupid," Robin replied fiercely, making her look into his masked eyes. "It was probably the trauma of being attacked that made you forget."

"I don't deserve you," Star sniffled.

"You deserve much better." Robin replied softly. Starfire shook her head and kissed Robin softly.

"Thank you for believing in me," she said as she stepped out of his arms. "I'm going to go check on Shane and Raven."

"Ok," he said as he watched her go. He turned in the opposite direction with the intention of going to talk to Beast Boy about his attitude lately, especially toward Starfire.

* * *

Bella woke to the sound of the front door slamming loudly, signalling Dana was home. She heard a loud giggle and knew that Dana had company over, and if she wanted to avoid a confrontation she would need to leave the house. Although leaving at this time would only result in a fight later when she returned home, she decided it was better than being belittled in front of the guy her sister brought home.

She silently opened her window, and dropped down from the second story barely making a sound as she did so, her cybernetic parts absorbing the impact of the fall. Her thoughts turned back to the titans and how she'd helped them during what looked like a losing situation. _They seem accepting of anyone. _She thought thinking about all the different looks of the team. _I wish I had something like that, but Dana hates me so much! _She sighed slightly depressed, she looked up to take in her surroundings and realized she was at the cemetery where her parents are buried. She walked automatically to the twin graves, and knelt before them. She cleared away the debris from the headstones, and sighed.

"Hey mom and dad," she said softly. "Miss you guys, Dana has changed way too much," she sighed. "I wish I could leave her, she would be much happier if I was gone." She sniffled as tears welled up in her eyes. "Why did I have to survive, if this is what it takes to be alive?" Her tears now streaked down her cheeks.

"Hey you're that girl from earlier." A voice from behind her said, startling her. She furiously wiped at her eyes, before turning to look at the stranger.

* * *

Starfire knocked lightly on the guest room door, before opening the door and walking in. She spotted Raven sitting slumped in the chair that was placed next to Shane's bed, bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. She shook her head sadly at the couple, she noticed some dried tears on Raven's cheeks. She walked over to Raven and shook her gently, waking her from her restless slumber.

"Friend if you do not wish to leave the room, at least take the other bed in the room," Starfire said softly. "It would do Shane more harm to see you in this state when he wakes."

"I know, you're right." Raven said rubbing her eyes tired.

"Good, and when I come back to check on you next time, I'll bring something for you to eat." Star said helping Raven walk over to the other bed, Aurelia's bed.

"I feel so useless," Raven muttered as she sat on the edge of the bed. "We walked right into that trap, and now he's unconscious for who knows how long."

"He'll wake up," Starfire assured her friend. "He has to, I do not remember the spell."

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Raven said as she laid down on the bed, and curled into a tight ball. "You'll remember."

"I hope so." Starfire said sadly. "It's hurting us all..." she trailed off as she realized Raven had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Beast Boy sat on the bottom bunk of his bed staring angrily at the opposite wall. He didn't want to be angry with Star, it just hurt him so much to hear she had a way to bring Aurelia back, only to conveniently forget when they finally captured her. He was slightly startled as he heard a knock on his door.

"Beast Boy it's me," came the voice of Robin. The door opened and the leader of the Titans walked into the room. "I'm getting pretty tired of your attitude since Aurelia left," he said angry. "You don't need to take your frustrations out on Starfire, she's doing her best right now."

"I know that," Beast Boy stated. "I'm not trying to be, it just sucks," he growled. "What if what happened to Aurelia were to happen to Star?" He asked looking at Robin. "You know you'd be just as angry, if not more."

"You're probably right," Robin replied, unable to deny any of it. "But it didn't, and you have to get passed this so you can be of help to the team."

"I'm trying," Beast Boy moaned falling back onto the bed. "I really am, but that girl in that infirmary is not anyone, any of us know."

"I know, and we're trying all of us, to get her back," Robin said earnestly. "And we will, in time."

"Yeah I know," Beast Boy said his voice showing some of his acceptance of the situation.

* * *

"You're Cyborg from the Teen Titans," Bella said eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

"My...um, mother is buried here." He replied his tone sad. "I come and leave flowers every so often," he replied gesturing to the colorful bouquet in his hands.

"Oh," she said softly, turning back to the two gravestones in front of her. "I'm sorry to hear that, these are my parents right here."

"Sorry, I'm intruding on your personal moment," he said bowing his head, and turning to head in another direction, when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to look at the shorter girl.

"You weren't intruding," she replied looking at the ground. "I was just about to get up and leave." She began to walk towards the entrance, when Cyborg spoke.

"Would you like to come with me to my mother's grave?" He asked softly. "I wouldn't mind the company."

"Why would you want a stranger to visit with you?" She asked looking at him confused.

"Well you seem really down, and I can't stand to see a girl cry." He replied with a smile. "And you kind of remind me of a friend I had once,"

"I do?" she asked, unconsciously following him, as he lead her to his mother's grave. He nodded as he knelt down to clear the leaves and old flowers from in front of the gravestone that read, **_Here Lies Elinore Stone: Loving Mother, Wife, Sister and_ Friend**. "Elinore, what a pretty name,"

"She was an awesome mother," Cyborg said smiling. "I miss her."

"My parents died in a crash a year ago," Bella said sadly. "I survived but lost half my humanity to be alive...and my sister..." she sniffled. "She hates me, I wish I could leave, but I'm only 17, therefore I can't."

"How can your sister hate you?" Cyborg asked shocked.

"Because I survived and they didn't." Bella replied harshly. "But if this is what it takes to live, I really wish I'd died in that crash."

"Don't wish that." Cyborg said firmly. "It can't be that bad,"

"It is." Bella stated lifting the hem of her t-shirt, to show a large bruise across her stomach. "That was because I walked passed her at the wrong time."

"She's hitting you?" Cyborg asked shocked. He'd never met anyone who'd been hit like that, by a family member. "Why don't you report her?"

"She's a lawyer, she talks her way out every time I try." Bella replied darkly. "So I gave up on trying to get help, no one ever believes me."

"She sounds awful, you really need to get out of there." Cyborg said, but Bella shook her head.

"I can't leave, she'll find me." She said smiling a sad smile. "And I don't need who ever helps me get hurt because of her." She heaved a heavy sigh. "You're the only person I've ever told this to, who actually believed me...maybe if things had been different, we could have been friends." She said backing away from him. "I have to go now, before she realizes I'm gone," and with that she took off, fast leaving a very confused Cyborg behind her.

"But you do deserve to be helped," he said to no one.

* * *

Aurelia sighed as she strained yet again against the bonds holding her to the bed. "They certainly planned ahead for this," she grumbled to no one, since Rose had fallen asleep due to exhaustion.

_Aurelia...why have you been activated so soon? _A voice from nowhere said, causing the confused demon to look around in every direction. _  
_

"Who said that?" She said aloud.

_You needn't know my name. _The voice said. _I am a friend of Aurelia's mother, and I know you aren't supposed to be activated yet._ The voice disappeared when the doors to the med bay opened to reveal the green changeling.

"Ah, I wondered when you'd come," Aurelia smirked snidely. "You're her boyfriend...I must say, she does have good taste." She purred.

"Why have you come out?" He asked scowling. "I want my Aurelia back."

"Sorry no can do, loverboy," Aurelia laughed. "The brat's sister won't remember the spell in time, before we are free and take over all of you pathetic mortals."

"I don't care about the spell," Beast Boy said walking as close to her as the bed would allow. "I know my Aurelia is in there, and if she can hear me, she'll fight to come back," he said his tone resolute.

"Loyal aren't we?" Aurelia asked. "But it'll take more that a few pretty words to bring her back." Then to her complete and utter surprise, he leaned down until he was within inches of her lips.

"It's not loyalty," he breathed against her lips. "It's the love of a mate," he said pressing his lips firmly against hers. Her eyes widened until they suddenly rolled back into her head.

* * *

_Aurelia could only watch as Beast Boy talked with her demon side. And she was shocked as much as her demon when he leaned down. _

"It's not loyalty," he breathed against her lips. "It's the love of a mate," he said pressing his lips firmly against hers.

_She felt her demon losing control of her body, and herself rising to the surface, as the demon was once again locked into the cage of their shared mind. _

Her head pounded as she struggled to regain consciousness, she felt like her eyes were glued shut. She could hear a voice that sounded miles away calling out her name. Then another voice invaded her mind, and it wasn't her demon.

_Good work fighting your way back in to control...although it will only last until your 17th birthday...now awaken!_

* * *

Beast Boy looked down at Aurelia in concern, he hadn't intended to hurt her, yet she was writhing in apparent pain. "Aurelia, are you ok? Aurelia?!"

Suddenly to his surprise her eyes flew open, to reveal golden orbs instead of red, and when they focused on him, her eyes filled with tears and they came with such force that she was gasping for air, as she apologized over and over again for all that she'd done while under the control of her demon. His only response was to take off the bindings and pull her tightly into his chest, she gripped the front of his shirt as she sobbed uncontrollably. His own tears rolling down his cheeks and into her hair.

"Shh," he said rubbing her back. "It's ok, it's ok," he said kissing the top of her head. "I'm just glad you're finally back with me," he rasped into her hair. "I love you so much."

"Beast Boy..." she murmured, trying to control her sobbing, when the door opened yet again to reveal Starfire who looked completely shocked to see gold staring back instead of red.

"H-How?" she questioned her breath caught in her throat.

* * *

**AN: Well I hope you liked this chapter, it doesn't feel like my best, but it'll progress the story the way I need it to. **


End file.
